What's Life Without Surprises
by contagiouschemi
Summary: He asked the question, now it will be aswered. What are the surprises which lie in store for our favourite couple? It all begins with a ride in a canoe. Re-written, new chapters now up. Smitchie.
1. Chapter 1

**What's Life Without Surprises**

**Chapter 1**

I was sat in a canoe opposite Shane Gray - The Shane Gray It was an hour after Final Jam. We'd been circling; like we had done the last time. We'd been just talking for the past half hour; the talking stopped when we stopped rowing. I knew what was about to come, so I was thinking of what to say in my head. I already had an idea of what I wanted to say; I just had to figure out how I was going to say it.

"So, why did you lie to everyone?" He said softly.

"I didn't lie to everyone, I didn't lie to you." I replied sadly.

"I guess not, but you're avoiding my question."

"Right, well, the reason I said all those things, was so that I could fit in. See, back home, I only have one friend, and I always wanted to find out what it was like to be popular; for everyone to _see_ me; for everyone to know who I was and want to talk to me. Now I've seen what it's like, I never want to be 'popular' again. Tess was just friendly to me because of my voice. She didn't want me to sing at Final Jam, because I was her competition. So she tried to hide me. I guess I'm glad that everyone found out that I lied, otherwise I wouldn't have sung on my own and -"

"I wouldn't have found out that you were the girl that I'd been looking for." He finished. He was looking right into my eyes by now. I began to blush, and my lips started to curve upwards. I broke away from his gaze from embarrassment - if you could call it that.

"Am I forgiven then?" I asked quietly.

"I don't need to forgive you, you didn't lie to my face, you lied to everyone else, but you didn't lie to me, I just heard your conversations with other people." He rambled.

"Ok, so we were going in circles again." I said; changing the subject. I smiled a cheeky smile at him. I looked into his eyes again; they were still gazing intently into mine.

"Yes, isn't it awesome? I don't know how people can stick going straight in a canoe, it's very boring." I giggled.

"I agree. Shall we go back to shore?"

"After one more question." He said, sounding serious again.

"And what would that be?" I was intrigued. I didn't think there was anything else which was serious that he needed to know.

"Uh, well, I was kind of wanting to know if you would, uh, if-if youwouldgooutwithme?" He said at the speed of light.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." He breathed in deeply.

"I wanted to know if you would go out with me? You know, like be my girlfriend?"

"Really? You're serious?" He nodded. "Uh, well, uh, of course I will." I didn't want to seem too eager and I was rather caught off guard.

"You will?" It was my turn to nod. "I would jump up and celebrate, y'know, but then we'd end up in the lake." I was once again giggling. Shane's beginning to make me turn into a girly-girl. We rowed back to the dock and got out of the canoe. Shane grabbed hold of my hand, and I began to blush again, which Shane picked up on.

"You know Mitch; I always thought that you were gorgeous, from the moment that I met you. Now I realise you're even more gorgeous after getting to know you, and now I kind of know you, I know that you're very pretty when you blush, but I also know that there is more of you for me to learn about. I said know a lot in that sentence. Did that make any sense to you?" I was now crimson.

"It made a whole lot of sense to me. I don't know if it would've made much sense to anyone else mind. Has anyone ever told you that you ramble?"

"That's all that matters, the fact that you understood me. And yes people have told me that once or twice. Mitchie, there's something I want to tell you, but I don't know if I should. I don't want to scare you away. I think it's too early in our relationship."

"Tell me, I promise I won't get scared and run away." I shocked myself with how self-confident I was being, normally I would just stand there blushing, and not saying anything.

"Ok, well, the reason that I was so hurt when I found out you'd lied, even though now I realise you didn't lie to me, was something I didn't realise till yesterday."

"Spit it out will you?" I said impatiently.

"Mitchie, I think I'm falling in love with you. Yes, I am serious." He said when he saw me raise my eyebrows. "Don't feel any pressure to say it back to me, I realise that you probably don't. So don't say it back to me if you don't feel the same." I smiled through the confusion I was feeling. I had no idea whether I loved him or not.

"That was surprising. Well, I don't know if I love you, _yet_, but I do really like you, but if, or when, I fall in love with you, I'll tell you straight away." I couldn't tell whether Shane was hurt by this or not.

"What's life without surprises? Well, I guess we should head back."

"Yeah. I had a great time Shane, thank you."

"I'll have to take you out on a proper date sometime." We were almost at my cabin, and I was yet again blushing. It really had to stop.

Shane suddenly stopped. I turned around to see why he stopped. He smiled down at me before capturing my lips on my first kiss. It was like everyone said a kiss should be like. It felt as though fireworks were going off in my head. My lips were tingling.

"Whoa," I said when he pulled away. "That was, whoa." I really couldn't describe it.

"Yeah, well, I-I better go, I'll see you tomorrow." He said dejectedly.

"Bye." I walked back to my cabin, and Shane walked back to his. I turned around to catch a last glance of Shane before I entered the cabin. He turned around as well. I waved to him, and walked into my cabin. A small smile played on my lips.

**AN: So i didn't change this much, as it didn't seem too bad. It's the shaoters which are mostly dialogue which worry me. Even if youve read it please R&R**, **i want my reviews to go up, and tell me if you think it was better**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Contrary to popular belief, camp didn't finish till two days after Final Jam. The last day was for us to spend time with the friends that we made; for us to say our goodbyes without a rush. I was glad I had more time to spend with Shane and Caitlyn. Most of it was spent with Shane though. My mom didn't make Caitlyn and I do kitchen duty, so we had more free time.

We all sat together for breakfast, Shane, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Ella, Peggy, Lola, and I; even Tess sat with us. I was glad Tess had turned over a new leaf, and I hoped that she would stay like that. We all sat there talking to each other and laughing. It didn't really hit us that the same time the next day we would all be getting ready to leave.

When breakfast was over we all split into groups. Shane and I headed off to the lake. Jason went off to look at birds. Tess, Peggy and Ella went to go patch up their friendship. Lola went to hang out with Barron and Sander. And, oddly enough, Caitlyn left with Nate. I did not see that one happening. Well, as long as they were happy, I was happy for them.

When we passed his cabin, Shane went in and grabbed his guitar.

"I thought I'd serenade you." He said when he saw my raised eyebrows, which made me blush... _again_. I really had to stop blushing. Although when you think about it, blushing is good. I was only blushing when Shane said something really sweet, that is, if guys can be sweet. I guess they can be, considering Shane was being exactly that.

We walked down to the lake and sat on the dock. Shane took his guitar and started to play.

_I wonder what it's like to be loved by you,_

_I wonder what it's like to be home,_

_And I don't walk when there's a stone in my shoe,_

_All I know, that in time, I'll be fine._

_I wonder what it's like to fly so high,_

_Or to breathe under the sea,_

_I wonder if someday I'll be good with goodbyes,_

_But I'll be okay if you come along with me._

_It's such a long, long way to go,_

_And where I'm going I don't know,_

_I'm just following the road,_

_For a walk in the sun,_

_For a walk in the sun._

_I wonder how they put a man on the moon,_

_I wonder what it's like up there,_

_I wonder if you'll ever sing this tune,_

_All I know is the answer's in the air._

_It's such a long, long way to go,_

_And where I'm going I don't know,_

_I'm just following the road,_

_For a walk in the sun,_

_For a walk in the sun._

_Sitting and watching the world going by,_

_Is it true when we die we go up to the sky?_

_Whoa, whoa._

_So many things I don't understand,_

_Burnt my feet in the sand when I'm walking in the sun,_

_Whoa,_

_Walking in the sun._

_It's such a long, long way to go,_

_And where I'm going I don't know,_

_I'm just following the road,_

_For a walk in the sun,_

_For a walk in the sun._

_Whoa,_

_Whoa,_

_Whoa._

When he was finished my cheeks were red like Christmas lights. Not only that, I was smiling like an idiot. He looked up to see if I liked it. I think I gave it away by the fact that I looked like a love sick fool. I could tell that he was about to say something, but before he could I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back. We stayed like that for a while; lips moving against each other rhythmically. I smiled against his lips and he pulled away.

"I wrote it last night. I didn't know if you'd like it. There's no point in me asking now." He said in between breaths.

"No shit, Sherlock." I giggled. I rolled my eyes at my giggling.

"What?" Shane said when he noticed that I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, nothing, sorry." I said dismissing what I had said.

"Go on, tell me." He urged.

"It's just that you're making me go all girly."

"How so?" He enquired.

"The constant blushing and giggling." I said like it was obvious.

"Aw, I think your giggle is cute, and I told you last night that I think that you're gorgeous when you blush." And yet again, I blushed. I pushed him jokingly.

"You're too sweet. If you'll excuse me, I need to go think." I said standing up. I needed to get away from him. He clouded up my mind when u was with him. I needed to think about my feelings.

"Okay, I'll be right here if you need me." I pecked him on the lips before walking off. I could hear him working on a new song as I walked away.

After I left Shane I walked to my cabin, picked up my guitar (like Shane had done earlier) and walked into the woods. When I found a secluded spot, I sat down and began to think.Was I falling in love with Shane? I couldn't tell because I'd never been in love before. I felt constantly happy when I was around him. When I wasn't around him I felt as though I wouldn't be properly happy until he was there. I always found myself thinking about him. My pulse quickened when I was around him. He always makes me giggle, and blush for that matter. My ears perked up at any mention of him. Is this what love is? Half an hour later I still hadn't worked it out, so I went and asked my mom.

"Hey mom, how do you know when you're in love?" I asked when I found her in the kitchen.

"I can't really tell you Mitch, it's different for everyone. Why, do you think you're in love with Shane?"

"I don't know; that's why I came to ask you." I sighed exasperatedly.

"Okay, well, explain to me why you think you're in love with him, and I'll try and help you." So I told her everything, even what happened last night.

"You know what? I think you do love him, or are at least falling in love with him. After everything you've told me, it seems like it. You're even smiling with the memory of him."

"Thanks mom, you rock."

"No problem."

"Mom, are you crying?"

"My little baby's all grown up." She ran and hugged me.

After my mom had let me leave, I walked back to the spot I had left about an hour earlier, and began to work on a new song. I was still rather confused but my mom had helped shed some light.

**AN: yo, dudes. I'm supposed to be revising, so don't tell mum. Didn't edit this chapter much either, I will in the later chapter, maybe even the one after this hmmmm. In a conversation about Libby this very minute discussing it. Anyway, I have a week and a half till my first exam, should be revising, but screw it. Oh, crap I have a prelim tomorrow and maths homework. It's going to be another late night Libby haha. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

On our last night we had the proper Final Jam, called Bye-Bye Jam. Final Jam was there for a winner, but Bye-Bye Jam was there for us to say bye and stuff. I still wasn't quite sure how I felt about Shane. Maybe I loved him; maybe I didn't. I was far too confused. But I was going to sing the song I wrote, as it kind of stated how confused I was.

"Hey guys! So it's your last night at Camp Rock, so it's time for Bye-Bye Jam. To start things off we have a performance from Camp Rock legends, Connect 3!" As Brown left the stage, Shane, Nate and Jason walked on. Shane smiled at me before they played _Play My Music_. After they finished the song Nate and Jason left the stage, but Shane stayed.

"Hi, uh, I wrote this song today for a special someone, and thought I'd play it. Here goes."

_For you there'll be no crying,_

_For you the sun will be shining,_

'_Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right._

_And the songbirds keep singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before._

_To you I would give the world,_

_To you, I'd never be cold,_

'_Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right._

_And the songbirds keep singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before._

_Like never before,_

_Like never before._

"Thank you," he said before leaving the stage. I knew the song was about me, but I couldn't go talk to him about it, because I was next up. My stomach fluttered from the nerves.

"So, after those two great performances, we have another great one coming up. Mitchie Torres, everyone." I walked on stage to applause. What was that about? I wasn't that good. I begun to play the song I had written about two hours earlier.

_My state of my has finally got the best of me_

_I need you next to me_

_I'll try to find a way that I can get to you_

_Just wanna get to you_

_The world I see is perfect now you're all around_

_With you I can breathe_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine..._

_Alone inside, I can only hear your voice_

_Ringing through the noise_

_Can't fight my mind, keeps on coming back to you_

_Always back to you_

_Wanted something out of reach_

_It's killing me; you're all I see, yeah_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine..._

_Just stop wondering_

_If we were meant to be_

_Forget about fate and just hold me_

_I'm ready to begin_

_The waiting has to end_

_Right now, today_

_I've gotta find a way_

_Mine..._

_Until you're mine_

_Mine..._

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine..._

_My state of mind has finally got the best of me_

_I need you next to me..._

I was applauded off the stage. I was amazed that my song was received so well, after my lies.

I was staring at the audience as I walked off stage, so I didn't realise that someone was standing there until I walked into them.

"Oof," I said when I fell over. "Sorry, I didn't see you. Oh, uh, hi Shane." I said as I looked into the eyes of my boyfriend.

"I'm already yours." He stated softly.

"Not really. I still don't know how I feel."I sighed.

"So? That doesn't change anything. I'm still yours."

"I just wish I knew how I felt. I've never felt like this before so I don't know what it is that I'm feeling. Mom says its love but-"

Shane put an end to my rambling by pressing his lips on mine. He pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around my waist. My fingers were soon combing through his hair. We suddenly stopped when we heard the click of a camera. I looked over Shane's shoulder and saw that it was just Caitlyn trying to take a candid picture of us.

"Don't worry pop star, it isn't the paparazzi, it's just Cait." I told him before glaring at Cait.

"Thanks, you just ruined one of the best moments of my life to date." I told her.

"Sorry, I didn't think that you would notice." She said to me apologetically

"It's okay, but it reminds me, that I need to talk to you later."

"I'll just leave you to it then."

We walked to the dock, which was now unofficially 'our spot'. We didn't care that there was people still performing.

"So, you know who, or what, my song was about, who was yours about?"

"Tess," he said very seriously. I knew he was joking though, even before he grinned at me cheekily.

"Oh really?" I said in mock hurt. "I'll just leave then. I can see when I'm not wanted." I made to leave; Shane threw me a pleading look, begging me not to go. Out of the blue, I walked over to him and sat down on his lap. I stunned myself with my self-confidence; I didn't let it show though.

"Did you really think I was going to go?" I whispered.

"Yes, but only for a second. I knew that when I threw in my puppy dog eyes, you wouldn't be able to go."

"Aw, you're so full of it."

"Yes, I am, but you love me for it."

"Hmm, I don't know."

He sighed. "I don't know how to help you work out how you feel."

"Don't worry pop star. I'll work out my feelings at some point." I sighed. It was the most annoying thing: not knowing your own feelings.

"So, was that what you did when you left me this afternoon, went to write a song?"

"Kind of, I went to think about how I felt about you and us. I actually had a very heated discussion with myself, in my head. Then, failing to make a decision, I went and talked to my mom. Then I wrote the song."

"Ah, I see. What do you have to talk to Caitlyn about later?"

"Who's Mr Nosey tonight then?"

"Sorry, I'll shut up."

"No, its okay, I was going to ask her what was going on between her and Nate."

"Oh, I can tell you that. Our last year of camp was her first. She and Nate hit it off from the word 'go'. I guess that they're picking up where they left off."

"I'm still going to ask her later; she'll probably deny it."

"Yes, but I know you'll weasel it out of her."

"Most probably, I'm a very good weasel-er." I giggled at my own silliness.

"I don't know what I'm going to do after tomorrow, I've gotten used to seeing you every day." He said bringing the ever-looming future back into the conversation.

"I know, but we do have cell phones, you will at least text me every day, won't you?"

"Of course I will, and I will be expecting a reply."

"Duh, do you think I wouldn't? The only way I wouldn't reply to you, would be if I had my cell taken off me, or I ran out of credit, which I would top-up as soon as I could." Shane looked at his watch after he realised it was dark.

"Oh shit, it's almost eleven, we better get back. They might have sent out a search party or something." I didn't flinch at his vocabulary. Truth be told, I was rather blasphemous myself.

"Yeah, my mom's probably up worrying about me." We walked back to the cabin I was sharing with my mom.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He pecked me on the lips. "I love you."

"Goodnight." I felt awkward not saying it back to him. Did that mean I did love him? Or maybe it was just because I felt like a bitch because I didn't say it back. He hugged me before turning around and walking away I watched his retreating from for a few minutes (very nice view of him from the back) before I walked into the cabin, to be greeted by my mom.

"Where were you?"

"Sorry, I was with Shane, and we didn't realise what I time it was." I explained.

"That's ok; just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"It's not likely to, considering we're leaving tomorrow, and he lives in New York, and we live in Boston." I murmured.

"I caught the end of your song earlier, it was really good, and you really should perform more." I got changed and jumped into bed.

"Night mom."

"Night." I soon went into thoughts of Shane. I was still trying to figure out my feelings. He then starred in my dreams; though he had already been doing that for a while.

**AN: so, m'dears, I have finally changed something dun dun dun. Aren't you shocked? But don't worry I haven't changed it completely. I'm not that harsh. And yes the song in this chapter is no longer my shitty one... thank God. I write waaaaay better lyrics than that. It's now Until You're Mine by Demi Lovato. And if you didn't know that... where have you been? Wow, I have one day left of fourth year. Scary. R&R**

**Revised 20:09: I changed it slightly because Forkz94 pointed out a mistake to me. So thank you to her.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up and jumped in the shower. I made my way to breakfast after putting on my clothes. Mom wasn't making Cait and I help her. Shane wasn't up yet, so I sat down next to Cait, who was sitting next to Nate.

"I need to talk to you, now." I dragged her away from Nate. "What's going on with you two?"

"What?" I looked at Nate. "Oh, that. It's nothing." She said dismissively.

"Oh yeah, you and me both know that that's bull. What's going on? Shane told me that there was something going on between you a few years ago."

"Well yeah, we didn't stay in touch after that summer, and he didn't come back to camp, so I got over it. I was pretty upset though; he was my first love. When I saw him again, the old feelings came back, and I guess his did too. Well if last night's anything to go by, they have." Did she mean they did it?

"Last night? You… and him? Y-you, what?"

"No, nothing like that happened; we just kissed for a while. Nice to see that you think I'd do something that quickly. Gee, thanks Mitchie."

"Sorry, I don't think that, it's just what you said, sorry."

"It's okay."

"So are you two going out now?"

"Yeah, he asked me to be his girlfriend last night. Don't worry though; we aren't any competition to you and lover boy."

"Shut up." Yet again, I was smiling whilst thinking of Shane.

"So how are things going with you two?"

"They're great. Shane's almost perfect. I don't deserve him. I mean, he loves me; I don't even know how I feel about him."

"Of course you deserve him. It's him that doesn't deserve you. And who cares if you don't know how you feel? He obviously doesn't; I think he's just glad that he has you. And you'll work out how you feel at some point."

"God, Cait. You sure know how to make a girl feel good about herself."

"Yeah, it's one of my special talents. I expect to hear from you." She said in a commanding tone.

"What, did you think I was going to lose touch with one of my only friends?"

"You have way more friends that you think you do. There's Lola, Peggy, Ella, Barron, Sander, Tess - I think - and Shane who's more than a friend. I don't doubt that you'll become friends with Nate and Jason, with the amount of time you're going to be spending with Shane."

"I guess." Shane walked in. He smiled at me; a smile which could put Edward Cullen to shame. "I'll talk to you later Cait."

"I'm not leaving without saying bye." I left her and sat down next to Shane.

"Morning." He kissed me. He pulled away and sighed dejectedly.

"What's up?" He sighed again.

"I don't want to leave without you Mitch."

"Aw, don't worry; we'll talk like every day. You know I would go with you if I could, but school is kind of important." He was too sweet.

"That's still not the same as being with you. I'm going to make sure that I can see you as much as possible. As soon as we're done recording I will come and see you. I'm guessing the label won't dispute it, considering that they wouldn't want me to go back to the old Shane Gray."

"Good. One thing that's been on my mind is the press. Are we going to keep us a secret, or are we going to tell them?"

"I don't know. I guess we should try and keep us a secret as long as we can."

"That's what I thought. I don't want random fan girls hating me. I'll have to tell Sierra though; I tell her everything."

"As long as you can trust her. So, when are you leaving?" He said, going back to his sombre mood.

"In about an hour. I don't want to go though; this has been the best summer ever, even after the Tess drama." I gave Tess an apologetic look across the table.

"I know what you mean. I feel as though I'm dreaming, and I'm going to wake up and be the same old, mean Shane." I pinched his arm. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Just checking."

"Checking what, my muscles?" He flexed his arms with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, no pop star -"

"It's rock star actually."

"How about I just call you superstar?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Anyway, as I was saying, I was making sure you weren't dreaming."

"I think I'm spending too much time with Jason." He whispered in my ear, so as not to offend Jason, or so I thought.

"How so?"

"Well, I should have realised that you were talking about me dreaming, and not my muscles." I giggled. Shane got his phone out.

"What are you doing?"

"Recording your giggle."

"Why?"

"So I can listen to it when I miss you."

"Aw, how romantic. Who knew Shane Gray was a romantic?"

"I sure didn't, and I'm his best friend. By the way dude, that was really cheesy." Nate randomly said.

"Shut up man. I don't like the word cheesy; someone only uses it when they're embarrassed."

"Okay, I agree with you on that one; what you said was very embarrassing."

"Shut up Nate, just because you aren't romantic, doesn't mean you can bag on people that are, like Shane." If only I could stick up for myself like was sticking up for Shane.

"Okay, can we stop this conversation now?"

"Sure thing." I saw Nate whisper something to Cait, which made her say 'perfect'.

"Mitchie, do you want to go for a walk?"

"I'm already there." We walked out of the Mess Hall, but we didn't head to the lake, instead we walked into the woods. We stopped at the place that I had spent my time thinking the day before.

"Why did you come here?"

"I don't know; I just wanted a change of scenery."

"And you didn't pick here specifically?"

"No, what's with the third degree?" I think I was beginning to scare him.

"I, myself am quite a fan of this place. I came here twice yesterday. I wrote Until You're Mine here."

"Ah, so this is where you went to think?"

"Correct, so what's all this in aid of?" Not that I didn't like going for walks with Shane. But this was suspicious.

"My way of saying a proper goodbye. I didn't think you would want your mom to see this." I looked into Shane's eyes and saw an emotion I'd never seen before. There was a fiery look in them; there was also what I believed to be a look of yearning. I knew it was either passion or lust, maybe both. Before I ask him what he was talking about, he grabbed my waist, pulled me into him, and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. He caught me off guard, so I didn't kiss him back for about ten seconds. I was definitely right about the look in his eyes. He pushed me up against a tree. I locked my hands in the back or his head. After a few minutes Shane, for the first time since we had got together, broke away, gasping for breath. I think that that kiss was on par with our first.

"Um, right, I, uh, I think we should definitely say bye more often."

"No, we just need to get away from our friends more often. Saying goodbye is too painful."

"Right, well, uh, do you want to, I mean -" I cut him off before he could babble anymore by kissing him. We probably would have kissed for longer than we did, but my mom was calling me for us to go.

"I have to go." I whispered apologetically.

"I wish you didn't." He said sorrowfully.

"We still have a few more minutes together."

"More like a lifetime."

"As Nate would say; that was cheesy." We both laughed. We reached the parking lot. My mom was jumping around asking people if they had seen me.

"Mom, I'm right here."

"Where were you? I was looking everywhere." She asked urgently.

"Sorry, I guess I got caught up in something." I glanced up at Shane and giggled. My mom shot me a knowing look.

"We've got to go soon. Say your byes to everyone, and then we're out of here." I hugged everyone, even Nate and Jason, no matter that I didn't really know them. I hugged Shane for a long time.

"Your hair smells of coconuts." He whispered in my ear.

"That would be my shampoo." I felt him kids my hair.

"I'm going to miss you so much baby." he whispered so quietly that I barely heard him. I did though.

"I'm going to miss you too. And I like that pet name." I told him softly.

"You don't think that it's too generic?"

"Not when you say it to me. I thought it was before. When you say it, it doesn't sound generic at all." I told him lovingly. I heard my mom call my name.

"I guess you have to go." He sighed sadly.

"I wish you could come with me." I said with a smile.

"If only I could. I love you." I sighed. I didn't know what to say back.

"I might love you too." He laughed heartily.

"Bye Baby." He kissed my forehead.

"Bye Superstar." I kissed him quickly on the lips before departing his company. I walked to the van and got in. My mom started the engine, and we left Camp Rock.

**AN: Again, not much changed, apart from the fact that I slightly cleaned up the Naitlyn, but only a bit, I'm still not happy with it. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When I got home I realised that I had two days left of summer vacation. I guess I was kind of sulky when I walked through the door.

"Hi daddy." I hugged my dad before heading up to my room, dejectedly.

"What's up with her?" I heard him ask my mom.

"Long story, I'll tell you in the kitchen." I went into my room and threw myself onto my bed. I sighed before picking my cell phone off the table on the side of my bed. I programmed all the numbers that I got from my new friends. As I placed it back on the table I heard the 'text received' tone. I inspected it and saw that it was a text from Sierra.

_Hey I see that you are back. I'm coming over. S xx_

I sighed again. I thought that it might have been Shane. I was thinking about texting him myself when I got another text.

_Hey Baby, I guess you're back home if you've got this. Text me back as soon as you can. Miss you. Shane xxxxxxx_

I quickly replied.

_Hey Superstar, I am back in the land of boredom. School on Monday, joy. At least I can enjoy not being popular now. Back in the crazy land of stardom yet? Miss you, Mitchie xxxxxxxxxx haha I out-kissed you_

I heard the doorbell.

"Hey Sierra. Mitchie, Sierra's here!" I raced down the stairs. I ran into a hug with a pretty shocked Sierra.

"Hey Mitchie, I guess you missed me."

"I have so much to tell you." I pulled her up the stairs to my room.

"So you went to Camp Rock then?"

"Yes, and I had the best summer ever." I said with a huge smile.

"Did you perform?"

"Yes, but it was complicated. It was at Final Jam, but I wasn't involved in the competition because a real bitch called Tess got me and Caitlyn, my producer and friend, into trouble, so we couldn't perform. We bent the rules though, so I performed. I have to say that that was the best night of my life." I think I was smiling again, I couldn't tell though because I was immersed in my memories.

"Why was it the best night of your life?"

"Because someone interrupted my song and it ended up being a duet." I stated, remembering the moment Shane started singing with me.

"Why was that so great?" She asked confusedly.

"Well, I, uh, I really like him, and he's my boyfriend."

"And who, may I ask, is this guy?"

"You swear you won't tell anyone?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Well, uh, he's kind of famous, well more than kind of. We don't want the press finding out, and I don't want random girls hating me."

"I swear I won't tell anyone. Now tell me who it is?" Sierra was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"It's, uh, Shane Gray."

"Oh my god, are you being serious?!" She screeched.

"Yes, I would show you a picture but Cait's the only one that has one." I heard my cell phone receive a text. "Ooh that's probably him."

_Yes, I am back in NYC, the label's going crazy cos my attitude's better, and our music's much better. They loved Play My Music. I have a surprise for you, but I won't tell you until everything's sorted. I'll call you when I get back to my apartment later. Miss you, Shane xxxxxxxxxxx ha, now I've out kissed you, I wish I could kiss you._

"Aw, that's so sweet, I'm jealous." I grinned evilly at her. "What? Mitchie what?"

"Nothing, just thinking." I didn't tell her that I was thinking about getting her together with Jason.

"Hmm, I don't believe you; I know that look that you have on your face."

"What look? I have no idea what you're talking about. So, how was your vacation?"

"It was okay. I didn't really do much. Are you going to text him back?"

"I was going to when you left; I don't want to be rude." My cell received yet another text, this time from Caitlyn.

_Check your e-mail, and check out the audio file I sent you with this. C xx_

I pressed play. A song that I recognised played out of the speaker.

_You're the voice _

_I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_This is real_

_This is me _

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be_

_Now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me _

_(This is me)_

_You're the voice I hear _

_Inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_Now I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

"Oh my god! I can't believe she has a recording of it." I literally screamed.

"What _was_ that?"

"That was my performance at the end of Final Jam, the one I was telling you about."

"That was so good, I've never heard you sing, and you're really good."

"Thanks, I have to check my e-mail." I logged on to my e-mail and saw that I had a new message from Cait. I opened it and groaned.

"What's up?"

"Look at the e-mail." It was the picture that Cait had taken during Bye-Bye Jam.

"Okay, now I definitely believe you now. Mitchie, I can't believe you have that in you. Are you telling the press?"

"No, not until we have to, or we want to."

"I've got to go, I told my mom I'd be back by five."

"Okay, I'll see you on Monday, bye."

"Bye, Mitchie." I sat down on my bed and texted Shane back and changed my ringtone so that Shane had his own, personal ring.

I went down for dinner when my mom called me.

"So, Mitchie, are you looking forward to school?"

"No, not really, it's going to be really hard if someone's being mean to me for me to not yell 'Well I'm dating Shane Gray'."

"Why?"

"Well we both agreed not to tell anyone until we had to, and they'd never believe me." I told her, but I mumbled to myself "unless I show them that picture."

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing, just mumbling to myself. I'm going upstairs." I had finished my dinner; I also thought I could hear my cell ringing. It wasn't ringing when I reached my room but just as I was about to check for messages, the familiar strains of _This Is Me_ played out, which meant it was Shane.

"Hey Superstar, how was your day?"

"Awful and good at the same time. How'd you know it was me?"

"How so? You have a different ringtone."

"Well it was awful because we had to part each other's company, and it was good because the label loved the new music, and we're going to head straight into recording. What's my ringtone then?"

"Aw, I keep replaying our proper goodbye in my head. It's great that they loved it, when's Peggy recording with you? It's _This Is Me_."

"We don't know yet, sometime this month though. Guess what your ringtone is."

"I don't know, what is it?"

"Your giggle."

"Aw, you're way too sweet for your own good. I told Sierra about us. And I love how we can have two conversations at the same time."

"What happened? It's what makes us so awesome you see."

"Well I told her and she was a typical girl, y'know all screaming and stuff. Then when Cait sent me some stuff she did it again, but she's not going to tell anyone. We are pretty awesome, aren't we?"

"That's good, what did Caitlyn send you? Oh definitely." Was that flirting? It sounded like it, but it was pretty random flirting.

"Well first she sent me a recording of _This Is Me_, and then she sent me a copy of that picture she took yesterday."

"You'll have to send me that, it'll be the background on my laptop. I really miss you Mitchie."

"I miss you too; I wish we could've stayed at Camp Rock forever." I was almost in tears, Shane could tell.

"Aw, Mitch, please don't cry. We'll see each other again very soon. I promise."

"What are you going to do, fly over here? We're too far away from each other."

"That's what you think." What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you yet, it's part of your surprise."

"Please tell me. I hate it when you to all mysterious."

"Nope." My mom shouted at me from downstairs to stop talking to Shane and go to bed.

"I've got to go; my mum's telling me to go to bed."

"You don't have to hang up do you?"

"Yes, she'll come up."

"Alright."

"Love you, bye."

"Bye." I hung up and got ready to go to bed.

**AN: so guys, I finally have a direction for this story. I had one before but it didn't have enough drama, this one does hehehe. R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nothing eventful happened on the Sunday, I just spent the day texting Shane and getting ready for school the next day.

I woke up on Monday morning in a bad mood; I wasn't used to getting up that early in the morning. Sure I was used to early because of having to help my mom in the kitchen at Camp Rock, but this was definitely earlier than that. I shoved my CD in and pressed play, I was instantly in a better mood because the song that was playing was, yes, you guessed it, _This Is Me_. I got ready, had breakfast and headed to school.

When I got there I immediately began to put up pictures of Shane in my locker. I put up the picture of our kiss, but I had it underneath a picture of him, I didn't want people to see it. I was guessing that if anyone saw my locker they would just figure I was another insane fan with a crush on 'The Shane Gray'.

"Like you'd have any chance with him." Amber Jacobs, I would say she's the Tess Tyler of school, but she's worse than Tess, said. I snorted, but she ignored me. It was quite funny, considering he's my boyfriend. My phone rang Shane's tone.

"Hey Baby."

"Hey Superstar, what's up?"

"I just wanted to say good luck for school. I hope you don't spend too much time moping that I'm not there." He said jokingly.

"So you're away from me less than a week and you already reverting back into a jerk. I'm disappointed." I joked back.

"It's because I miss you so much... So how's it going so far?"

"It's alright; I just had a run in Amber; someone who would put the old Tess to shame."

"What happened?"

"I was kind of, uh, putting up a lot of pictures of you in my locker, to remind me of you, and then she was all 'like you'd have any chance with him', then she walked away. I couldn't help but find it funny, but it was still annoying. I bet she'll bring it up later, and give the whole student body something to laugh at."

"Do you want me to come sort her out?"

"Oh yeah, I'll just phone the paparazzi and tell them you're coming, and you're going to threaten a girl."

"I was joking."

"No you weren't."

"All right, you caught me. You know that surprise I was talking about?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I've almost got everything sorted, I just have one more thing to do, and if that goes to plan, which I'm guessing it will, you better prepare yourself for a huge surprise."

"Ok, you're killing me here,"

"I know, anyways, I've got to go do that final thing, and I'm guessing you need to get to class. I love you, and I miss you."

"I love you too. I wish you were here to face high school with me."

"So do I. Bye Baby. I would do the whole 'no, you hang up' thing with you, but there isn't really time."

"Bye Superstar, love you."

"Love you too." He then hung up. I sighed. Sierra bounded up to me.

"Hey Mitchie, nice display." She said peering inside my locker.

"I know, and you know what my favourite picture is?"

"You don't have that one of your kiss in there do you?" She groaned.

"Yup," I lifted up one of the pictures of Shane, and showed her the picture. The bell rang signifying the start of Homeroom. Sierra and I headed to the class. I sat down and felt my cell vibrate in the pocket of my jeans.

_Ready for you surprise? Shane xxxx_

_What is it? Mitchie xxxxx_

It was now customary for us to compete to see who would put the most kisses.

_I am the best boyfriend ever. Shane xxxxxx_

_Just tell me already. Mitchie xxxxxxx_

_Tsk, tsk Mitch, impatience is not a virtue. Shane xxxxxxxx_

_Pwease, pwease tell me. Mitchie xxxxxxxxx_

_I convinced the label to bring you in to sing This Is Me with me, and if they like your sound, you might get a recording contract. Shane xxxxxxxxxx_

"Oh my god!" I shouted right in the middle of class. The class laughed. They didn't even need Amber there to give them ammunition.

"You have something to share with us Miss Torres?" My teacher, who we all secretly called Pork Rinds behind his back, questioned.

"Uh, sorry, I just received some exciting news."

"And that would be?" Pork Rinds became more persistent.

"Uh, I can't tell you."

"Oh but Miss Torres, I insist, if you're going to interrupt my class, you may as well tell us what is so important you just had to shout out."

"I seriously can't tell you, but if you give me a minute, I will provide a reasonable excuse." I picked up my cell phone from the desk. I pressed speed dial number two - my phone wouldn't let me have a one.

"I never get sick of your laugh. What's up? I guess you liked my surprise then?" I heard the familiar tones of my boyfriend.

"Well, you see, after you told me that, I kind of shouted oh my god in class, and now my teacher wants to know why, can I hand you over to him?" I know it was a weird plan, but it was the best I had.

"Uh, sure." I handed my cell to the teacher and he held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" I could only hear what he was saying so I waited for him to give it back to me. He handed it back to me after saying "I understand".

"Um, sir, can I please talk to him outside, it's pretty important."

"Go on." He ushered me out the class whilst smiling. I could hear the rest of the class whispering to each other about what was so important. If only they knew

"So, uh, how's this going to happen?" I questioned once I was out in the empty hallway.

"Well, we're going to get you here at the weekend; I'll pick you up in the jet. You mom's coming with you, I've already talked to her." He was definitely not the old Shane.

"You've done so much already, but can I ask you a small favour?" I didn't want to push it.

"What would that be?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could get Cait to produce it for us. It was her that did the original mix."

"I knew you would ask that." I could hear him smirking.

"How would you know that?"

"Let's call it boyfriend's intuition. Anyway, I've already made arrangements for her to come in. I also did it to shut up Nate. He won't stop going on about her." he said in an annoyed tone.

"Hmm, he reminds me of another Pop star."

"I thought we had it settled that I was a Rock star?" He said, slightly whining.

"You're not yet, you will be when you're next album comes out though."

"And it will be the best ever, not just because of our new sound, but because your voice will be on it."

"Aw, you're too sweet," I could hear Nate in the background.

"Dude, that was cheesy again."

"Shut up, I'm talking to my girlfriend."

"I know; it's kind of obvious with that look on your face."

"Shut up! So I've actually got to go now, we're going to record _Play My Music_ today." He said returning his attentions to the phone call.

"Okay, good luck, miss you."

"Oh, and you have to watch _Hot Tunes _tonight. Love you Coconut."

"Bye Shane."

"What, no Superstar?"

"No, I don't want to inflate your ego anymore. There's also no one around to hear me, and I like saying your name."

"I'm going to have to buy a coconut today?"

"That was really random. Why do you have to buy a coconut?"

"Because the smell of coconuts reminds me of you and your hair. You haven't changed your shampoo have you?"

"No, it still smells like coconuts."

"Good, now I really have to go. Love you Mitch."

"Bye Shane." I was glad that I came up with things to say to fill the hole after he told me he loved me. He hung up and I walked back into class. Surprisingly enough, the teacher didn't take my cell.

The rest of the day was boring in comparison. The only class remotely interesting was music, for the first time ever, I sang in class; thanks to my new-found confidence. I sang _Until You're Mine_. The class seemed to like it. The only person that didn't applaud me afterwards was Amber; but I really didn't give a damn.

"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted when I walked in the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie." I walked to the kitchen to find my mom cooking dinner.

"How was your first day?"

"It was alright, like any other school day really, boring classes, really annoying Amber, and an amazingly great surprise from Shane."

"Ah, so he told you then?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, thank you for letting me go. You seriously rock mom. I love you so much right now." I pulled her into a hug.

"Well I'm glad you're happy. Now go do your homework." I quickly turned on the TV before doing my homework

_Connect 3 will be performing a new song, giving us a sneak peek of their new album._

So that's why he wanted me to watch it. I did my homework, had my dinner and then I sat down to watch them perform. They played _Play My Music_. I wasn't really listening though, something else had my full attention, and they were Shane's hands. They were covered in writing. I obviously wasn't the only person to notice this because the camera person got a shot of them. He had my name written all over them in his messy scrawl. As soon as they finished I called him.

"Why did you have my name all over your hands?" I asked as soon as he picked up.

"I was thinking of you whilst holding a marker pen, which is why it wouldn't wash off."

"Oh my god, do you realise what this means? They're all going to find out."

"There has to be more that one Mitchie in the world."

"Yeah, but they're going to be watching your every move." I was slightly freaking out by now.

"Mitchie, please calm down. Would it be so bad if they knew?" He could tell how freaked I was.

"I-I don't know."

"If you're scared of the fan girls, I'll get you some security dudes, whatever you need, I'll make it happen, just to keep you happy."

"Aw, you don't have to do anything for me."

"But I want to."

"Look, don't worry about it; I tend to freak out over small things. But I think it might be even harder for me to hide this you know."

"Just phone me, I'll be here whenever you need me. Even if I'm in the recording studio, the label won't mind, they're too scared that I'll turn back into bad Shane."

"Thank you." I heard Nate in the background, yet again.

"Can you tell Mitchie that Cait wants to talk to her?"

"Dude, you've got to stop interrupting my phone conversations."

"Just tell her will you?" I was giggling.

"Mitch -"

"Yeah, I heard." I said in-between giggles.

"I love it when you giggle."

"Quit it, you're making me blush."

"Ugh, don't tell me that, you know I love you're blush." I heard Nate fake cough and say 'Cheesy' in the background.

"Does he ever not listen to your phone calls?"

"No, it's REALLY ANNOYING!" He said loudly so that Nate could hear him fully."

"Maybe we should talk about something that would make him not want to listen."

"What like how I can't stop thinking about kissing you?"

"Yeah, like that."

"I really mean that though, it's not just because he's there."

"Uh, I, uh, well, um, I -" I spluttered.

"You're not blushing again are you?"

"Maybe, I might be just a slight shade of crimson." I heard him groan.

"If that's turning you on or something, I don't want to find out what your fetish is, if you have one." I was glad I was in my room; I couldn't imagine what my parents would think if they heard me talk about fetishes.

"It is kind of, but only because you always look gorgeous when you blush. I'm not going to tell you what turns me on, I'll only think about you doing it." I heard him groan again. "Okay, now I am thinking about it."

"Ha, ha, you know you can tell me if you want; I don't mind."

"Uh, I won't; it's too early in our relationship. I might tell you at the weekend though."

"I can't wait. I really need to call Cait now."

"Okay, I wish you didn't, just hearing your voice is comforting to me. I really miss you Mitch."

"I miss you too. I'll text you after I call Cait, and we're probably going to talk about you by the way."

"Can I listen?"

"Absolutely not."

"Aw, alright, bye, love you."

"Bye." There was that awkward reply again. I knew it was hurting him every time I didn't say it back, but I didn't want to day it to him until I was sure. I hung up and called Cait.

"Oh good, you stopped talking to lover boy for once."

"Yes; but he wanted to listen in on our conversation."

"He better not be." She said in a threatening tone.

"Don't worry, he isn't, we can talk about anything you want."

"Okay, so what was up with his hands during their performance _Hot Tunes_?"

"Apparently he was holding a marker whilst thinking of me. It's kind of sweet; I just wish he didn't do it in marker. The press is going to be watching his every move."

"I don't think it would be that bad if everyone knew."

"I don't know, what would people think, he's just less than two years older than me. Anyway, listen to you, it's not like Nate and you are telling the world about you."

"No changing the subject Mitchie; what are you really scared of?"

"I don't know, I think it's that people won't believe me. I know Shane will probably set people straight about it and then there's going to be people saying shit about me and, and -" I was almost crying.

"Mitchie, chill, no one's going to say anything mean about you; but if they do, don't listen to it, you're so much better than them. Just wait and see what happens."

"I-I guess you're right."

"You know I am. Anyways, about this weekend."

"I can't wait!" I squealed.

"Me either, firstly because I'm to see you, secondly I'm going to produce a professional song and finally I get to see Nate."

"Same here except instead of producing I'm going to be singing, and instead of Nate, I'm going to see Shane. Oh, I just thought of an idea for a song, do you mind if I hang up and start working on it?"

"No, go ahead; it could be the next big thing. I'll talk to you soon, and if I don't, I'll see you on Saturday."

"Bye." I hung up, quickly texted Shane and began to work on my song.

'_Cause you wrote my name across your hand,_

_When I freak you understand,_

_There is not a thing you miss,_

_And I could get used to this._

_I'm feeling it coming over me,_

_With you it all comes naturally,_

_Lost the reflex to resist,_

_And I could get used this._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I woke up on Tuesday with a huge grin on my face. The song I'd written was really good, or so I thought. I wasn't going to let Shane hear it, even though it was about him. Most of the stuff that was written in the song were things that hadn't happened yet, but it was stuff I thought he would do. I made my way to school and smiled when I opened my locker.

"Hey Mitchie, did you watch _Hot Tunes_ last night?" Sierra asked when she walked up to me.

"Yes, I did, but don't even ask, it had something to do with a maker pen."

"Uh, okay."

"Oh, I didn't tell you about homeroom, did I?" I couldn't believe I didn't tell her, she was my best friend after all.

"What, about your random outburst? No, you didn't."

"Well, I got a text from Shane, saying we were going to record _This Is Me_," I could tell Sierra was about to scream, "I'm not finished. He also said that if the label liked me, they might give me a recording contract. Now you can scream." She screamed

"Oh my god Mitchie! A recording -"

"Shh, you can't tell anyone, it's not happening yet, and people might put everything together and figure out about Shane and me." I whispered to her.

"Oh, sorry, I won't do it again." I laughed at her. My phone rang.

"Ah, the boyfriend calls; quite literally."

"Hey Superstar."

"Hey baby, just wanted to say good morning."

"I wrote a new song last night, but you aren't going to be able to hear it." I said. I wanted to tease him, and why not with my song as I know how much he likes my songs. God knows why.

"Aw, why not? You know I love your songs, and your amazing voice." Still don't get why.

"Because it's fun to torture you."

"Oh, you are evil."

"Yeah, but you love it."

"That's true." I could see that Amber was about to walk past me.

"Oh, hold on Superstar, I'm about to have another run in with the bitch I was telling you about yesterday."

"As I said yesterday, you'd have no chance with him. You may as well take down all those pictures Mitchie." She walked past me.

"See what I mean?"

"What a bitch, but it was quite funny."

"Oh, she's stopped and is now turning around and looking at me funny, and she's coming back." I commentated. She walked towards me.

"Who are you talking to?" She pressed, like it was completely her business.

"If you must know, even though it's none of your business, I'm talking to my boyfriend."

"Yeah right, like you would have a boyfriend." She was still furrowing her brow at me, like she was working something out. She looked inside my locker, then back at me, then at my phone.

"Should I tell her?"

"I don't mind, but would you feel comfortable with it?"

"Cait made me see what an idiot I was being. I'm not scared anymore Shane." Amber was still stood in front of me, and when I said Shane's name, her eyes widened. She must've watched _Hot Tunes _last night and that was probably what she was trying to work out.

"I think she's figured it out already."

"There's no way, not you. You're probably faking; you're such a wannabe Mitchie." She said, in a rather hoping tone. She obviously didn't want to be proved wrong.

"Okay, if I'm faking, would I have this?" I pulled the picture out of my locker.

"Oh yeah, this is really you, I bet you just took a picture of some random people kissing and are trying to pass it off as you."

"Let me talk to her." Shane said down the phone line.

"Are you sure? You might do something stupid. And I really don't care about what she says."

"The only thing I'm going to do is defend my love for my beautiful girlfriend."

"Seriously Shane, she's not worth it."

"Please Mitchie; it'll give me practice for the future."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, when this whole thing comes out, there's bound to be people saying shit about you, me, and us. So I need practice defending my gorgeous girlfriend, who looks particularly gorgeous when she blushes," I giggled and blushed, "and our relationship. Now hand me over to the bitch."

"Uh, okay, Amber, he wants to talk to you." I passed the phone to her.

"Hello?"

"Don't you dare bitch about my girlfriend again! No matter what it is, don't talk about her as if you know her, because you don't! Understand?" I could hear him yell from where I was standing. I was quite shocked at how loud he was.

"Y-Y-Yeah." She looked quite scared.

"And if I find out you've been saying shit to her again, you're going to hear from me! Now give Mitchie her phone back." She handed the phone back, apologised and ran away. Maybe she wasn't as emotionless as I thought.

"I did say don't do anything stupid didn't I?"

"You did, and I didn't." He replied in an innocent voice.

"Oh yeah, you scared her, and not to mention me, half to death. She's probably going to start saying that you were threatening her with your fists or something."

"Do you really care that much?" I thought about how much of a bitch Amber had been to me throughout the years.

"No, I don't, but don't scare me like that again."

"Sorry Mitch, I didn't mean to. Anyways, I've got to go, were doing some more recording today. Love you baby."

"Bye Superstar, and thank you."

"What for?"

"For sticking up for me like that."

"It comes with the territory, bye."

"Bye, oh and by the way, you made me blush earlier."

"Thank you for telling me that, now I'm going to have the same problems that I had last night."

"And what would those be?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Do I, are you sure about that?"

"Yes, now stop flirting with me and let me hang up."

"Aw, damn, you caught me."

"Bye Mitchie."

"Bye Superstar." He hung up. Sierra was stood there with her mouth open.

"What's up with you?"

"Where's my Mitchie gone?"

"What do you mean?"

"You used to be so shy, now you're standing up to Amber, flirting and singing in front of people. You've changed so much Mitchie.

"Have I?"

"Uh yeah, you're like 'Mitchie, Second generation, oozing self-confidence'." She said like a guy advertising something.

"Really, I guess Camp Rock had a lot to do with that. There was also the whole thing with Tess."

"Seriously Mitchie, you're so different, but I like it, maybe you could pass some of the confidence onto me. You also look really happy. I have to admit that I am slightly jealous."

"Aw, Si, don't worry, you'll find someone, and if it's your confidence you're worried about, don't think about it, I was so not confident when I met Shane."

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For helping me feel better about myself."

"What are friends for, eh?" I hugged her.

The week flew by, and it was soon the weekend, the weekend that I would be recording _This Is Me,_ the weekend that I would see Shane again.

**AN: so, I just wanted to say, I'm going to start replying to reviews from now on. Also, recently I've been subject to the bitch known as plagiarism. Check out the story I wrote which was plagiarised to see my rant, its I Love You. R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Shane's POV_

I got to the front door of Mitchie's house. _This is it_ I thought. I'd left New York early. I really wanted to see Mitchie; I even woke up at five. I couldn't wait to see her beautiful face, to be able to pull my hands through her silky soft hair, to be able to kiss her warm lips, to be able to see her heart-warming smile. I rang the bell on the side of the door. Mitchie's mom answered.

"Oh hi Shane, what are you doing here? We weren't expecting you for a few more hours."

"Sorry Mrs Torres, I just couldn't wait to see Mitchie."

"There's no need to apologise. I'll just be glad when Mitchie starts smiling again. And call me Connie. Come in, Mitchie isn't up yet, I'll go wake her." This shocked me; I couldn't believe Mitchie, my Mitchie, the girl who would always smile, had stopped smiling. It also saddened me, because it was my fault.

"Uh, would you mind if I did it?"

"No, I guess not, uh, the door at the top of the stairs."

"Uh, thanks Mrs - I mean Connie." I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door that Connie had told me was Mitchie's room. It wasn't like she needed to tell me though; the door had _Mitchie's Room_ emblazoned across it. There wasn't an answer so I figured it was safe to enter. I saw a lot of musical equipment when I entered the room. I took in the room before turning to the bed. On the bed lay a creature more gorgeous than a sunset on a midsummer's night. Her hair may have been all over the place, and she may have been sleeping in a very weird position, but she was beautiful, and she had captured my heart. I crouched by the side of her bed.

"Mitchie, wake up." I said whilst gently shaking her. No response. I did it again, but she didn't wake up. She rolled over and mumbled something in her sleep. I couldn't make out what she said. She kept mumbling every few seconds, but I still couldn't hear her properly.

"Shane," I heard her say very clearly. She rolled over and began mumbling again. She had said my name as though she was awake. I knew there was only one way to get her to wake up; I just wished she was awake.

_Mitchie's POV_

I woke up to a familiar pair of lips on mine. I immediately kissed my boyfriend back.

"Hey superstar, you're early, or have I slept in?" I smiled at the guy above me.

"No, I'm early; I just couldn't wait to see you, my amazingly gorgeous girlfriend."

"I really missed you, it may have only been a week ago that I last saw you, but I really missed you." I gushed. He laughed.

"You said that already." I fake slapped his arm. He glared at me then laughed.

"I missed your laugh." I gazed into his eyes.

"I missed you too Mitch. No one looks at me the way you do." He smiled at me.

"How do I look at you?"

"Like you'll stay with no matter what."

"It's not just looking at you like that; I will stay with you." I looked into his eyes again. I could see the same look that he had described to me in his eyes. I bit my lip. Then I realised I was still in my pyjamas.

"Get out please." He pouted.

"Why must I get out?"

"I am in my pyjamas, my hair's a mess, and I really need a shower."

"You're beautiful just the way you are."

"Seriously, my hair's all greasy, and I'm wearing my old pyjamas. Please can you go, just so I can at least look kind of normal, and not like a zombie?"

"But you don't look like a zombie. You look amazing." I was trying to shove him out the door, but he wouldn't move.

"Please go, I'll be quick."

"Ok, I'll go, but not until you kiss me." I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"There now please go." He left and slowly walked down the stairs. I showered quickly, dried my hair, put on my clothes, and carried the stuff I was taking with me to New York downstairs.

I walked into my living room to find my dad asking Shane about his intentions with me.

"Dad," Their heads all turned to me. Shane looked really nervous. "What are you doing dad?"

"I'm making sure your, uh, boyfriend is right for you."

"Daddy," I said in an exasperated tone, "you don't need to do that."

"I think you'll find that I do. Now, back to what I was saying: Shane, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Well, uh, Mr Torres, sir, I love Mitchie, and I just want to take our relationship one day at a time."

"If I find out you've done anything to hurt my little girl, or you make her do something she doesn't want to do, you'll hear from me."

"Daddy!" I shouted at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it sir."

"In that case, call me Steve." I went to find my mom in the kitchen.

"Mom, dad just had 'the talk' with Shane." I told her.

"Oh, he did?"

"Yes, he even mentioned sex. It was really embarrassing." I had a very open relationship with my mom, I could tell her everything, and she was more like a best friend.

"You want me to talk to him?"

"No, he's done it now. When are we going?"

"When you've had your breakfast." She placed a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Thanks mom." I scoffed down the pancakes. When I returned to the living room 'Call me Steve', my mom, and Shane were all making small talk.

"Uh, I finished my breakfast, so are we going?"

"Right, have fun on your own Steve; make sure you eat something proper. We'll be back tomorrow." I moaned at this. "Yes, Mitchie, we are coming back tomorrow, no matter what. You are not missing school to record one song."

"I guess you're right." I didn't say anything about the album, I wasn't sure if they knew about it yet, they hadn't said anything about it.

"Bye daddy." I hugged my dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. We walked out the door to be greeted by a black stretch limo. I guess I didn't think about the fact that Shane was insanely famous.

We got in the limo and left. I sat next to Shane and wished my mom wasn't there. I really didn't want her to see me kissing Shane, so we would have to wait. I could see Shane fidgeting next to me.

"Wait until mom isn't near us." I whispered to him.

"Why not right now?"

"If it's anything like our goodbye kiss, I don't want her seeing that. She would probably ground me. We've lasted a week without each other, what are a few more hours? And it's not like we aren't in each other's company."

"I suppose, when I show you around the jet, she won't be near us, hint, hint."

"Can't wait." I smiled a cheeky smile at him. He put his arm around me and I leant my head on his shoulder.

"It's about time." My mom said. Shane and I shot her confused looks. She laughed at us.

"What? That's the first couple thing I've seen you two do today. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you weren't a couple."

"Mom, it's because you're here." Shane looked at me with a confused and questioning look on his face.

"What?"

"Why did you tell her that?"

"I tell mom everything; she's basically my best friend."

"You're right about me being here though; I really do not want to see you two making out." I giggled at my mom. I heard Shane sigh a content sigh. I looked up at him and he gazed down at me.

"I'm so glad I can hear you giggle in person." He explained to me causing me to blush violently. "And there's part two, which usually follows the giggle, the blush."

"You really have to stop."

"Stop what?" He asked innocently.

"Making me blush; I look ten times worse than normal when I do."

"Aw Mitch, you're talking rubbish. You look magnificent when you blush. Please don't go all self-conscious again. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen and had the good fortune to meet."

"I can't believe you're still saying that to me after seeing me whilst seeing me sleeping. I also can't believe you're saying that to me, after meeting all those ridiculously pretty celebrities that you've met."

"Mitch, none of them come close to you. You look perfect when you sleep, so peaceful. Next to when you're singing and when you're looking at me, what you look like when you're sleeping is my favourite look of yours." I was blown over by what he just said, even I'd he had been rambling slightly. I couldn't reply I was speechless; I had an idea for a song. Instead of talking, I just wrapped my arms around his waist. He squeezed me into him using the arm he had had around my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

"Now, please stop doubting yourself, don't you see that you don't need to be so self-conscious?" He asked me.

"Hmmm."

"I'll take that as a yes." He laughed. I loved his laugh. "I love you Mitch." We sat like that for a while until I heard a beeping noise. I looked up from Shane's shoulder to see my mom holding a camcorder in her hands.

"First Cait, now you, who's going to interrupt our intimate moments next?" The limo pulled to a stop.

"We're at the airport." Shane said.

"Well obviously." I said playfully. I heard a weird noise outside, like the buzzing of bees.

"What's that noise?" I asked him.

"Reporters, they must've seen the jet." He squeezed my hand. He knew how nervous I was.

"Don't worry Mitch, I'm here." Shane got out the limo with me close behind him. I was walking into something I was trying to avoid. I really wished we could just avoid the press completely, but I knew that if I was going to date Shane Gray, it was inevitable that I would have to deal with them some day; I just wished that that day wasn't that day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I stepped out of the limo to blinded flashes and excited voices. Shane grabbed my hand and began to pull me forward, through a bunch of people.

"Shane, is this your girlfriend?"

"Is this the girl whose name was written on your hands?"

"Is this Mitchie?" I heard from random reporters.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Shane told them all. I couldn't see where I was going because I had been momentarily blinded by the flashing cameras. It felt as though I walked through a doorway. The reporters' questions stopped and I heard the familiar sounds of an airport.

"Mitchie can you see?"

"Uh, not really, what's happening?"

"I think I should have told you to wear shades, I guess I forgot." He pulled me somewhere and softly pushed me down onto a seat. My sight slowly came back to me. Shane was crouched in front of me.

"Can you see now?" Shane asked me. I looked at him.

"Yeah, I wish I couldn't though, I wouldn't have to see you." I teased.

"Fine, if you don't like me anymore, I'll just go." He teased back. I pulled him into a hug. I squeezed him, letting out all the emotion from missing him. I breathed in his intoxicating scent. He smelled of cinnamon and coffee. I could hear him smell my hair.

"Don't worry, I still use coconut shampoo and I'm not about to change it." I said laughing in his ear, and I was actually laughing not giggling.

"Good, I wouldn't know what to do if you changed it." I laughed at him again.

"Hey," Shane said.

"Hi? You know you're a bit late with the greetings."

"No, I meant hey, why aren't you giggling?"

"Because I feel like laughing."

"I don't know if I prefer you laugh of your giggle."

"How about you get back to me?"

"Good idea. I really missed you Mitch."

"I missed you too. Thank you for talking to Amber as well; she's not said anything to me since then."

"No problem. You ready to go?"

"I guess; show me to the jet." We pulled away from each other. He grasped my hand and our fingers entwined. We walked over to where my mom was standing.

"Glad to have you two back; I won't look like a headless chicken anymore. So, where's this jet?"

"I don't know if it's ready yet, I'll just call them." He took out his cell phone, dialled a number and held it to his ear. I heard him say a few things before hanging up.

"They're still filling it up with fuel. They said it'll be ready in thirty minutes."

"So, what should we do now then?" I asked.

"I don't know about you, but I need to feed my caffeine addiction." This explained why he smelt of coffee.

"I guess we could go to _Starbucks_ then?"

"I guess, but I'm not much of a fan of _Starbucks_, but if it means coffee, I'm game."

"Cool, what are you going to do mom?"

"I think I'll go window-shopping." She said whilst winking at me. Sometimes my mom is so unlike a mom, it's weird. She headed to a shoe store leaving Shane and I alone.

"So, looks like we won't have to wait till we're on the jet." He grinned at me.

"There's a problem with that Mitch, I really won't be able to kiss you until I get rid of these coffee withdrawals with at least one cup of coffee. Seriously, I normally get up and have a cup of it, but I couldn't wait to see you this morning, so I left without thinking about it." I pouted at him. "That's really not helping."

"Sorry, come on then, let's get some coffee in your system, Coffee Monster." We quickly walked over to the _Starbucks, _which was on the other side of the room. Shane ordered a black coffee to take away with some other random words in there, something to do with drip. I don't understand coffee talk, not being a coffee drinker myself. As soon as he got his coffee he took a swig of it.

"Ah, that's much better."

"How don't you burn your tongue, its piping hot?"

"Years of practice, I started drinking it at fourteen."

"I see. So can we finish what we started an hour ago?" I asked flirtatiously. Shane picked up on this. He wrapped his arm around my waist before pulling me into him.

"Love to." He planted his lips longingly on mine. He tasted of coffee obviously. I realised that I probably wouldn't mind coffee from then on especially if it was what my boyfriend's mouth tasted like. As I kissed him back passionately I realised how much I had actually missed him. I could tell that people were watching us, but I didn't care. I don't think Shane did either. After a while, but it seemed only like a few seconds, we slowly pulled apart, breathless.

"Right, uh, that was definitely better than our 'goodbye' at Camp." He said between breaths.

"Um, yeah, wow!" We gazed into each other's eyes until we were brought back to reality after hearing something over the tannoy.

"Mr Gray, the captain of your private jet has just received the all clear to fly out." My stomach flipped. I was one step closer to the recording studio, where my voice would actually be recorded and put on a CD. If someone were to go back in time and tell me what I was going to be doing, I wouldn't believe it.

"Come on, we need to find your mom." It didn't take us long to find her, she was just coming out of the shoe shop, with a rather large bag, when we walked past it. Shane showed us the way to the jet. I was so glad I didn't have to go through all the security stuff that lasts for hours. The jet was huge. It had _Connect 3_ written on one side, and _Hot Tunes Records _on the other. The outside was nothing compared to the inside. The room that I entered when I first stepped foot on the jet was like a normal living room (well kind of). There were four cream leather sofas and a large plasma TV with a home cinema. My mom went off to explore the jet on her own, I knew she was just going away to give Shane and I some alone time. Shane gave me a tour of the jet, like he said he would. First he took me to the game room. There was another large plasma in there along with every games console on the market and a console that wasn't out yet, but I recognised it as the next big thing that was going to be released a month before Christmas. There were also a few randomly placed instruments in the room. He showed me the other places before heading to the only room with a door, apart from the toilet and the flight deck. He opened the door to a room with three king-sized beds.

"Ah, saving the best for last I see." I winked at him.

"Yes and the best part of this room is the door."

"Why, pray tell, is that?"

"Privacy, you have no idea what it's like being in a jet with my manager, the security men, and Nate and Jason. You never get a moments peace. It's even worse on tour." I felt the jet take off, even though we weren't seated or anything.

"That reminds me, how come there wasn't any security in the airport?"

"Oh, there was, they were just incognito. Did you have any dreams last night?" He said smirking, not to mention randomly changing the subject.

"I might have," I told him whilst blushing. I hoped he wouldn't question me further; I really didn't want him to know what I had dreamt about. No such luck.

"I heard you talking in your sleep; what were you dreaming about?"

"You," I told him simply.

"That would explain why you said my name very clearly. What was this dream about?"

"Uh, I'd rather not answer that." The truth was that I had had a very vivid dream of us with kids, but I didn't want to tell him, in case he thought that I wanted to have them right then, which I didn't. I hadn't even thought about it till the dream.

"Aw, come on, you can tell me."

"As you would say: it's too early in the relationship."

"Yeah, but I don't care, we'll talk about it sooner or later."

"I would definitely prefer it to be later." He pouted at me. "I don't want to be a mom at seventeen." I clapped my hands over my mouth after I realised what I said. Shane looked surprised.

"Uh, I-I, uh, um, I mean -"

"See, I shouldn't have said anything. And it hadn't crossed my mind until I had that dream."

"Sorry, you caught me off-guard, I wasn't expecting that."

"Don't apologise, I shouldn't have said anything. It's too early as I said."

"No, I want to know what happened, tell me about it." I told him all that I could remember.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mitchie, wake up, the kids need breakfast." Shane said trying to wake up his sleeping wife._

"_Why can't you do it?" Mitchie said sleepily from the queen-sized bed._

"_Well, I can feed Vanessa and Serena, but Joe will be a problem."_

"_Shane, give me a few more minutes."_

"_I would Mitch, but Joe is screaming." Mitchie suddenly heard the screams of her three-month-old son._

"_Shane, please go calm him down a bit, I'll be up in a second."_

"_Ok, love you."_

"_Love you too." He kissed her on the lips._

_**End Flashback**_

After I had told Shane about my dream we sat in an awkward silence for a while before Shane spoke.

"So, what does this mean? Are you telling me you -?"

**AN: So, I have a new fic, called The Vegas Inn, check it out, I already have 25 reviews! Best ever. EEE, less than 6 days till JB! R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"So, what does this mean? Are you telling me you -" I stopped him before he could go on.

"No, I don't want kids, well not yet. I don't know what it means, but I don't want what happened in my dream to happen for a while."

"So we're agreed on that then?"

"On what, not wanting to have kids for a few years?"

"Yeah, and it's still only the beginning of our relationship."

"Weird how we're talking about this stuff and we've only been together for a week. You aren't freaked out by it are you?"

"No I'm not freaked out by it. We may have only been together for a week, but it feels like forever, Mitchie, and I want to stay with you forever." He said to me, gazing into my eyes, with a smile playing on his lips.

"Do you really mean that?" I looked at him with hope in my eyes.

"Of course I do, I love you Mitchie."

"I want to be with you forever too. And I want to love you but I'm still not sure. I will definitely be thinking about it a lot.

"If I have to, I'll wait forever for you to say it." No one had ever said anything that sweet to me. I grinned at him before launching myself onto him. I pressed my lips to his as we fell back onto one of the beds. Shane flipped me over so that he was on top. He supported his weight on his forearms, as if he were doing press-ups, just so he wasn't putting all his weight on me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the ends of his hair. I kissed him fiercely, putting my all into the kiss. I opened my eyes, they had been closed ever since we had hit the bed, to see Shane staring right back at me with the same look he had had on the last day of camp. After I saw that look I kissed him harder, and he responded fervently and intensely. I moaned softly to which Shane replied by pressing his tongue against my lips. I slowly opened my lips and felt Shane's tongue enter my mouth. After a while Shane pulled away slowly and ran kisses down my neck. He pulled back up to look at me.

"Hi," I said whilst biting my lip.

"God, you're gorgeous." I giggled at him. "Yay, the giggle has returned!"

"No I'm not."

"You are. And I love it how after I kiss you, you always looked flushed. I'm glad it's me that's lucky enough to be with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, but I'm not gorgeous."

"Yes, you are. You are so amazingly gorgeous, that I am constantly in awe of you, and there's no way I'm going to get used to it."

"There's no way you're talking about me, plain, boring Mitchie Torres." Shane sighed before rolling over and lying beside me. I turned on my side and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at me dejectedly. "It just pisses me off so much that you don't realise what an awesome person you are. You aren't plain, and you aren't boring. You're such an amazing person. I don't know why you think of yourself in such ways, but you shouldn't. You are incredibly creative and you're so breathtaking. You should never doubt yourself. You have changed me Mitchie. I'm not the jerk I used to be, and that's because of you and your music. Don't ever think that you aren't any of those things." I didn't reply, I just wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his chest.

"Mitchie, I love you so much, and I just wish that you would see why and not dispute that."

"I'm sorry; I've just always been like this, because it's how people describe me."

"Well, you shouldn't listen to them, they're just jealous. And I think that jealousy is the root of all evil. Even if they don't think you're wonderful, just know that I do, and that's all that matters."

"Thank you," I said before kissing him on the cheek.

"No problem, I'm going to change the subject now. You know how you said earlier after you told me about you dream that you didn't want to have kids for a while, does that mean you want to have kids with me?" I had to think through my answer.

"I guess I do, but I don't know, I mean, I'm only seventeen in a few weeks, I don't feel like I should be even thinking about it. Why, do you?"

"You know what? I'm not going to say something I don't mean, so, yes Mitchie, I do want to have kids with you. I'm not saying any time in the near future, but after a few years, if were still together."

"Which we will be, I'm not planning on letting you go anywhere."

"And I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"Good. This is really strange."

"What's strange?"

"The fact that I feel so comfortable talking about this kind of stuff with you. If someone would have told me a few months ago that I'd be going out with _The Shane Gray_ and talking about having children with him only a week into the relationship, I'd have laughed at them so hard I'd have been crying. But to me, you're just the best guy I have ever met. I don't see you as _Shane Gray_, front man of _Connect 3_, I see you as Shane, my boyfriend. So, what's going to be happening today?"

"Well, the label will have you sign, or try and get you to sign, the contract that they have drawn up, to sing with me. And if they like your voice, which they will, because you have the best voice, and would be fools if they didn't, they'll probably draw up a contract and get you down here again next week, and then start recording."

"It all sounds unreal, and I really can't believe it's happening to me."

"Well you better believe it, because it is happening to you."

"I have a few songs written, well, apart from _This Is Me _and Until You're Mine, I have three and a half written."

"Am I going to get to hear any of these?" Shane questioned me.

"Well one of them you still can't hear, but the other two you can, and I don't see the point in you hearing an unfinished song, but if you want to hear it, that's fine with me. I also have the beginnings of a new song in my head."

"Ok, can I hear the one you have in your head?"

"Uh, sure, I'm thinking of calling it _Speechless_." I sat up and began to sing.

_Feels like I have always known you,_

_And I swear I dreamt about you,_

_All those endless nights I was alone._

_It's like I've spent forever searching,_

_Now I know that it was worth it,_

_With you it feels like I am finally home._

_Falling head over heels,_

_Thought I knew how it feels,_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life._

'_Cause you leave me speechless,_

_When you talk to me,_

_And you leave me breathless _

_The way you look at me._

_You manage to disarm me,_

_My soul is shining through,_

_Can't help but surrender,_

_My everything to you._

"That's all I have so far, I know its rubbish."

"That was so good. It'll be even more amazing when you finish it, and get music in the background."

"Do you really think so?"

"Duh, it was the best of your songs I've heard, and that's without music."

"It's about you."

"I kind of worked that out, but it isn't all true is it?"

"It is; every single word of it."

"Aw, for once it isn't me being the incredibly sweet half of this relationship."

"Yeah, but I like it when you are." He began to play with my hair.

"And if you like it, I'll continue doing it, no matter how many times Nate says it's cheesy."

"Yeah, he is really annoying; doesn't he have anything better to do, like calling Cait?"

"Actually he calls her a lot, he's even speaking to her when I'm speaking to you and he interrupts. It's a bit odd actually."

"Cait probably gets really annoyed with it, knowing her. Ah, I can't wait till we get to New York so that I can see her!"

"We'll be there soon, and I hope you were like this with me."

"Oh, I think I was. Ask mom, she'll tell you."

"Maybe later, right now I just want to stay here with you, spend all the time that I can with you."

"We'll have a lot of time with each other when we're recording."

"That's not the same, I want alone time with you."

"We're alone now, what do you want to do?"

"I can think of a few things."

"And what would those be?" I knew what he was talking about, but I thought I would play dumb. He pecked me on the lips.

"That would be one." I smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed me a second time, but for longer.

"That would be another." He said whilst smiling at me. I pushed him back onto the bed.

"Hey, that's not one of them."

"It's one of mine, but I'm not finished yet."

"What are you going to do to me? I'm quite scared." He said in a fake frightened tone.

"So you should be. Are you ticklish?"

"I'm afraid to say yes." I laughed manically before jumping on him and tickling him. He began to laugh.

"Mitchie!" he whined at me. "Please get off me."

"You sure? Ok, I'll get off you." I got off him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't mean like that. Come back here now." He demanded.

"Oh, look who's being mister bossy. You know what; I'm not going anywhere until you start being less demanding."

"Please Mitchie, please, please, please, come back."

"Oh, all right, but only to stop you from whining." I crawled back to where Shane was lying and lay down next to him. "So, what?"

"You came back."

"Yes, I did, did you think I wouldn't?"

"Not really, can I have a kiss now?"

"Of course you can, Superstar." I didn't move, just to see what Shane would do.

"I thought you said that I could have a kiss."

"I did."

"Why are you not kissing me right now then?"

"Did I say that I would initiate it?"

"I guess not."

"So, what's the plan Batman?" I said whilst looking over at him. He turned his head towards me and gave me what he must have thought was a seductive look. I sniggered at him.

"What's so funny?"

"That look you just gave me, what were you trying to do?"

"I don't know; I was trying to get you to kiss me."

"Didn't work hot stuff," Shane grinned at me.

"Did you just call me hot?"

"I was being sarcastic, but you are very hot."

"Thank you, you're hot too."

"Thanks Superstar, now can we stop with the flirting and get back to the kissing?"

"Ok, seriously, you are nothing like the Mitchie I met in the kitchens on the first day of Camp Rock with flour all over her face. On second thought, you kind of are because you stood up to me, but the shrinking violet of a girl I got to know after that, she is nothing like the you I see before me." He knew that was me? I really wasn't expecting that.

"How did you work out that that was me?"

"I was remembering some of the stuff that happened, and I remembered that, and thought about how the girl looked a lot like you, and I put two and two together."

"And what, ended up with five?" Shane laughed at me. "Sorry, I have no idea where that came from."

"No, it was funny, back to what I was saying before."

"I think I know what you mean; Sierra said something to me about it after one of our many phone conversations. I'm also witnessing it happen to someone else."

"Who?" he asked sounding intrigued.

"You, idiot, you aren't the self-obsessed pop star, who was harping on about his food list."

"And you know what has made me change?"

"No, I don't, what has?"

"You, you helped me rediscover myself, and my music."

"You changed me too, I think, I mean I don't see the change myself, but that's because I am myself."

"Really, I didn't know that you are yourself? I think I'll have to alert the newspapers. It'll be the headline tomorrow morning."

"Oh ha-ha, very funny."

"Come on Mitch, you're not the only one that can be sarcastic. Can we please get back to the kissing now?"

"Well, you were the one that changed the subject."

"Yeah, but –" I stopped him by grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him towards me. I planted my lips on his. He pushed me onto my back and straddled me. I wrapped my arms around his neck before moving to the back of his head and I began to play with his hair. He licked my lips. I opened them knowing exactly what his intentions were. A short while later I felt one of his hands travelling up my shirt before resting on my waist. I didn't feel as though he was going too far, in actual fact I yearned for him to take it further. I felt comfortable with him. Suddenly the door burst open.

"I finally found you! I was looking -" my mom had walked in on us and saw what she had walked in on. "Uh, right, sorry, I'm going." She walked out quickly. Shane and I sat up.

"Oh crap, I have no idea how she's going to react." I pulled down my shirt and tried to fix my hair.

"Aw man, Mitch you really have to stop messing up my hair. I don't mind you playing with it, actually I quite like it, but messing it up is a definite no."

"Why is vain Shane back?"

"I have always been like this about my hair, even before I went to Camp Rock. Only a few people know what I am about to tell you. My hair may look naturally straight, but it isn't, I have to straighten it, otherwise it's pretty curly." I fought hard to mask my sniggers, to no avail. He glared at me.

"I'm sorry, it's just the fact that you care so much about your hair, why not just leave it?"

"I don't like it when my hair is curly."

"Will you let me see it curly at some point?"

"I might."

"Ok, well, we need to find mom, I have no idea what will happen, and I'd rather find out sooner rather than later." We slowly walked out of the room and into the living room. My mom was sat on one of the sofas. She looked up.

"Sorry for walking in on you. I should have knocked."

"No, it's our fault, one of us," I said pointedly at Shane, "should have locked the door."

"What? Do you think I was expecting someone to walk in on us in a compromising position?"

"Well, maybe you should have thought about it."

"Didn't have time, did I?" He said, heavily hinting at me about how I had launched myself at him.

"I suppose you didn't. Ok, it's my fault, but you could have locked it in between times."

"Is this us arguing?"

"I don't know. It just seems like a bit of back and forth. Mom, were we arguing?"

"No, you were just sniping at each other."

"Why _did _you walk in on us?"

"To tell you that we will be landing soon." I hadn't realised how long we had been in that room. The nervousness and the excitement built up inside me. I felt the plane begin to descend. I sat down next to my mom. Shane sat down next to me and grasped my hand.

"Don't feel nervous, you'll blow them away." He whispered into my ear.

"How did you know that I'm nervous?"

"Because I know you. I know that you're nervous about it, even though you don't need to be, because have an amazing voice, and you shouldn't be scared that you'll be turned down." I leaned onto his shoulder and he kissed my forehead.

"And I thought you two weren't acting like a couple, look who was wrong." I smiled at my mom. I heard the wheels moving. My stomach flipped. Shane stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. Five minutes later the jet touched down. Shane pulled me into his arms and hugged me. I picked up my bag and we walked off the jet. As we entered the terminal I saw a familiar face.

"Mitchie!" I heard her shout.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Cait!" I ran to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Oh my God, I missed you so much Mitchie."

"I missed you too, even though it's only been a week." I giggled at how pathetic we were.

"Well, considering we spent most of our time together at the end of the summer, it's to be expected. Did you have a good flight?"

"Yeah, the private jet was amazing, everything was comfortable. That is, apart from when my mom walked in on Shane and me in the bedroom."

"Yeah, the jet was great when I flew in from LA – wait, did you say she walked in on you in the bedroom?" She asked; eyes wide.

"No, no, no, nothing like that was going on. He was just kissing me a lot whilst having his hand up my shirt, very awkward. I don't think my mom expected to walk in on Shane and me on a bed with his tongue down my throat and his hand up my shirt." I laughed nervously whilst Cait winced.

"Okay, way too much information. You don't see me telling you all about what happens when Nate and I are alone together, do you?"

"No, but you're dying to tell me." I stated. It wasn't a question because I knew she was.

"I am not." I shot her an incredulous look. "Okay, maybe I am."

"Well, you can tell me later, but don't tell me everything, it's not like I'm about to tell you that Shane tastes like coffee."

"Just did Einstein." She smirked.

"Oops, oh well, there's no point keeping secrets. I'll either end up telling you sometime, or I'll write it in a song."

"Yeah, you're going to have to show me all the amazing songs that you've written so that I can produce them. Anyways, apart from the kissing, how are things going with Shane?" I blushed.

"Really well, he's just so amazing. He makes me feel, I don't know, just so happy, like nothing could ever make me feel bad. Just thinking about him makes me smile. We may only have been together a week, but I can't imagine myself not being with him."

"Wow, that's really amazing. I'm really glad you found someone like that. So, are you going to let the public about you two anytime soon?"

"I don't know, probably, it's all unravelling anyway. First, the thing with the hands on _Hot Tunes_, then the girl in school, and today outside the airport there were loads of reporters at the airport, and they obviously saw Shane holding my hand."

"Luckily no one knows about Nate and me."

"That's because Nate has a head for business."

"I guess he does."

"How long have you been in New York?"

"Since Wednesday, thankfully my school doesn't start till next week, so I got some quality time with Nate. So, are you excited about today?"

"Duh, of course I am, but you know me, I'm so nervous about it as well."

"You don't need to be, you have the best voice I have ever heard."

"Yeah, Shane keeps saying stuff along those lines; I think I'm beginning to believe it." I felt someone's arms snake around my waist.

"Speak of the devil and he's sure to appear." Cait said whilst looking over my shoulder at my boyfriend.

"Hey superstar, what's happening then?"

"Well, we'll head to the label and you will sign the contracts for you to sing with me for them that is unless they put in some stuff saying that they can change your music or that they can do what they want to it like they did with us three. After that we'll sing the amazing song you wrote and you'll get a recording contract and become a worldwide phenomenon."

"Hold your horses there cowboy; it's not going to happen that quickly, if it even does happen."

"Maybe not, but it will happen."

"It might not."

"It will Mitchie, have some confidence. They would never let a money making opportunity like you go."

"Yeah, Mitch; you should listen to lover boy here."

"Thank you Caitlyn, but please don't call me lover boy."

"No problem, _lover boy._" She said, mocking him. Shane winced.

"Maybe you should stop calling him that Cait, hell only get angry and God knows what will happen if he does."

"I resent that Mitch. My attitude is much better now, thanks to you. So, shall we go?"

"Nate's in the limo outside with Jason; it's surrounded by paparazzi."

"Oh great; time for round two." I said sarcastically.

"You'll get used to it after a while." Shane told me, whilst squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"I probably will, considering they'll most likely be hanging around me all the time after they find out about us."

"Shall we get it over and done with then?"

"Get what over and done with? Go through the throng of paparazzi or tell everyone about us?" Shane said, slightly shocked. Where did he get that idea from?

"I just meant the paparazzi, but if you wanted to tell them, I'm fine with it."

"I don't mind, but I don't want to necessarily _tell _them, but make them obvious to it."

"I have an idea." I looked at him questioningly. "I'm not going to tell you though. Come on then." I moved to pick up my case but Shane beat me to it. We walked to the exit and left the airport. The blinding flashes began again, but I had prepared myself for it this time. I felt Shane wrap his arm around my waist, pulling me towards the waiting limo. I smiled at his public show of affection. I crossed my arm over my stomach and put my hand over his. I looked up at him to see him smiling.

"You're an incredible boyfriend." I murmured. I don't know if it was only Shane that heard me. I knew he did because he pulled me in closer. He slowly kissed my forehead. I suddenly heard the mass of people around us talking louder.

"It's worked." He whispered in my ear.

"I expect it will be all over _Hot Tunes _tonight." I told him when we finally got into the black limo.

"Mitchie!" Jason shouted just before my mom closed the door behind her. I knew the reporters had heard him. I sat down next to Shane.

"Hey Jason, how've you been?"

"I'm great thanks. Have you written anymore amazing songs?" What was it with people asking me about my music as soon as they saw me?

"I might have written a few, but they aren't amazing."

"_Speechless_ is, you only wrote that this afternoon, and it doesn't have any music with it. And you told me you had only written three."

"I might have forgotten to tell you that I had written three and a half songs in the past three days not including _Speechless_. All in all, including songs I've already performed, I have eight and a half."

"Wow, you almost have an album. You won't have any trouble when you start recording your album." Shane said to me with a smile on his face.

"You're too optimistic Superstar." I tapped him on the nose. "Half of them are about you." I added in a whisper.

"Couldn't ask for anything more." I pressed my lips to his before turning back to the rest of the group.

"What's everyone been up to, excluding anything to do with music?"

"Nothing really, but I've been talking to Peggy." Cait told me.

"How's she?"

"She's good, she can't wait till she starts recording."

"When is that?"

"Next week. She isn't in school so she doesn't have just the weekends to do it in." We chatted about different things until we reached our destination. I left my case in the limo. We all walked into the tall building of _Hot Tunes Records_. The guys knew exactly where they were going, so I just followed them. We walked into an elevator opposite the reception desk. Shane squeezed my hand. I heard the ding to signal that the elevator had reached the desired floor. Shane walked out; I followed him closely yet as slow as I could be. I didn't want rejection to come too quickly.

I was singing my heart out. The label wanted to hear me sing before getting me sign to anything. I knew that I had no chance, no matter how much energy and emotion I put into it. I had my eyes closed and was surprised to see shocked faces when I opened them after I had finished especially from Shane.

"Was it that bad?" I asked hesitantly.

"Bad, you think you were bad?" One of the business guys asked,

"That was amazing." Another one told me.

"I'm astounded that a voice that good came from you." The woman stated.

"Mitchie, that was incredible. Hearing you in your room compares nothing to that." My mom told me.

"And I thought Final Jam was your best." Cait said to me. "Lover boy is at a loss for words."

"I told you not to call me that Caitlyn."

"And I chose to ignore you."

"Well I think I speak for the whole company when I say this, you have the most amazing voice we've ever head, Miss Torres, and not only do we want you to record your duet with Mr Gray, we would like you to sign with us."

"You would?" Shane had told me that this was a possibility, but hearing it from these people just made it so real. I was actually going to have a recording contract.

"Yes, we have the contract for the duet drawn up already, and if you could come back next weekend and sign the other contract we can get the ball rolling. Assuming its okay with your parents." One of the suits said, looking at mom.

"Of course it is." Mom told him excitedly.

"Right, we'll do your recording with Mr Gray this weekend. You write your own music don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, that's good; we won't need to get writers in. Hopefully, if you have enough music, your debut solo single will be released in March and your album will be released in April."

"Really, that soon?" I asked.

"Yes, and if we get the recording done this weekend, the duet should be out in either November or December. December would probably be better, maybe it could be the Christmas number one."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Shane stared at me and I at him. This was our song. We were recording it to go on Connect 3's new album, and not to mention mine. It was going to be released around Christmas. It did not seem real. The song we both knew by heart finished and Cait came on the intercom.

"That was amazing."

"I don't think you need to record that again, it was perfect." The professional producer Eric said. We didn't need to waste time recording the instrumental because Cait had her copy of the original mix. So they decided to re-vamp it a bit. We went outside whilst they were messing around with it. Shane and I sat down on the white leather sofas.

"You were incredible. No wonder it was finished in one take." Shane told me.

"You were better than me."

"No, you were better."

"Ok, stop, this is going to turn into a 'No, you hang up' style conversation."

"Oh great, we're at that stage."

"I hope we move on from it. I don't want to sound like one of those annoying girls on TV."

"I know what you mean. Some of them are fans." He shuddered. "Brings back bad memories."

"Well, we should make good memories to replace those bad memories."

"What do you have in mind Miss Torres?"

"Hmm, something like this." I sat on his lap and pressed my lips to his. I wasn't going to do that much more than that with him because we were in a public place, and I didn't want a repeat of earlier. My lips still tingled when he kissed me. I broke away and leant my head onto his chest.

"Ok, that's one bad memory replaced, want to replace another?"

"Not right now, I want to ask you something."

"Alright, shoot."

"I'm having trouble with one of my songs. Can you help me?"

"I'll try."

"Great, so I have the first verse and the chorus so far." I hesitated after that.

"Well, let me hear it then."

"I need a guitar."

"Ok, hang on." He picked my up bridal style, effortlessly, and placed me back, to lie on the sofa before heading towards a storage closet. He pulled a guitar out and headed back to me. He moved my legs onto the floor and sat on the other side of the sofa, then handed me the guitar.

"Ok, here goes."

_I am temperamental,_

_Like a heart without a home._

_I am sentimental,_

_But you don't know me at all._

_I have expectations,_

_I wanna be the one you call._

_And I want a conversation,_

_But you don't know me at all._

_Hold on tight,_

_I am,_

_I'm a revolution._

_Close your eyes,_

_I am, I am, I am._

_I'll blow your mind,_

_I am,_

_I'm a revolution._

_Why do I have to explain,_

_Who I am again and again?_

_I am. _

"That's really good Mitch."

"Thanks."

"Ok, how about: _I know what you're thinking, I can tell what you're waiting for_."

"That's good." I sang the lines. "And then: _but I think that you're pretending, but you don't know me at all_."

"It's really good, maybe a bridge, the chorus, a third verse and then the chorus."

"Twice I think."

"Ok, I have an idea for the bridge: _If you knew me at all, you'd take my picture, and you'd hang it on your wall_."

"Why would they hang a picture of me on their wall?"

"Because you're going to be a star and should get their claim to fame now."

"Right, well I think I have the last verse." I sang it from the beginning adding in the bits Shane and I wrote. I then started the chorus for the second time.

_Hold on tight,_

_I am,_

_I'm a revolution._

_Close your eyes,_

_I am, I am, I am._

_I'll blow your mind,_

_I am,_

_I'm a revolution._

_Why do I have to explain,_

_Who I am again and again?_

_I am._

_I didn't know that you've been wanting me._

_Oh how's a girl supposed to know?_

_Just when you think that it's all tragedy,_

_Don't worry baby I'll go slow_

_Hold on tight,_

_I am,_

_I'm a revolution._

_Close your eyes,_

_I am, I am, I am._

_I'll blow your mind,_

_I am,_

_I'm a revolution._

_Why do I have to explain,_

_Who I am again and again?_

_I am. _

_Hold on tight,_

_I am,_

_I'm a revolution._

_Close your eyes,_

_I am, I am, I am._

_I'll blow your mind,_

_I am,_

_I'm a revolution._

_Why do I have to explain,_

_Who I am again and again?_

_I am. _

"Now that is perfect. The chord sequences in it are good and the lyrics are amazing, a lot of people will relate to them."

"It's about people not understanding me."

"Yeah, well it's true: you are a revolution." I giggled and shoved him playfully.

"The last verse is about you and me. Like, I thought things wouldn't go back to normal after Beach Jam. I also didn't know that you liked me until you asked me out. You aren't a very readable person."

"Years of practice, best not to let people know things you don't want them to know in this business."

"Speaking of things you don't want to tell people, we have a conversation to finish."

"We do?"

"Yes, we do."

"What was it about?"

"My blushing, among other stuff."

"Oh yeah, that conversation. We'll talk about it later, okay?" my mom and I were staying at Shane's apartment. He had two guest rooms. It was his way of helping us, as if he wasn't helping me enough. He knew we didn't have that much money and New York hotels cost a hell of a lot. I think he also did it to be around me, and I was definitely not complaining.

"You said we would talk about it."

"And we will. I just don't want to talk about it here; we don't want people jumping to conclusions. Do you want me to promise?"

"No, I know you'll tell me." I moved closer to him.

"I love you." He said.

"Why do you love me?"

"Because I do. You make me laugh. I smile whenever I see you. You have little quirks that I love," I bit my lip. "Like that. I always think of you. I write really good songs thanks to you. I feel as if I'll spend my whole life with you. I can see myself spending my whole life with you. I don't think I'd be able to go on without you. I dream of you. I feel completely comfortable around you. I don't feel like I can go wrong with you. And no matter how annoying it is, I love being able to tell you to stop being insecure because I love you."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know how I feel."

"See, it's time like this that you make me feel guilty for not saying it back. I just wish I could work out my damn feelings."

"I know, I understand _you_. I realise It's hard for you like this because you've never been confident in yourself and don't really know how to put across your feelings because you haven't needed to really." I pressed my lips to his.

"You're perfect Shane." I whispered to him.

"I'm not, far from it actually. You're the one that's perfect Mitch." I breathed in Shane's scent again. The smell of coffee was less pungent than it was earlier. There was a new smell, but I couldn't tell what it was. I'd smelt it before, a lot of times but I just couldn't place it. We weren't kissing any more, just enjoying time in each others arms. I smiled at him and he beamed back at me. I couldn't remember a time when I'd seen him anymore happy. I traced his lips with my fingers before doing the same to his face. I memorised every line and every contour.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a humorous tone.

"Making sure I know you off by heart." He stroked my cheek.

"I love your cheekbones."

"They're not exactly high."

"No, but they look it when you smile that glorious smile of yours."

"My smile isn't that great."

"Oh, but It is. When you smile you use your whole mouth. You don't do some sort of silly half smile; you give a fully blown smile."

"We're done for the day, so you can go." One of the corporate guys, whose name was James, told us, after he had come out of the recording studio.

"Thanks James." Shane said.

"Now we have to find mom, do you have any idea where she is?"

"No, the last time I saw her was outside the recording studio before we recorded _This is Me_."

"I'll call her." I took my phone out of the pocket in my jeans and dialled my mom's number. "Hey mom, where are you?"

"At the reception area waiting for you to be finished recording."

"Ok, well we're done so we can go to Shane's now. We'll meet you downstairs."

"Ok sweetie, see you in a few minutes."

"Bye." I hung up. Shane headed downstairs after I told him where my mom was.

"Oh my God, your apartment is huge. I know you told me it was big, I didn't realise you meant this big though." I said after Shane had given mom and me a tour of his apartment.

"Yeah, it's quite large." He said as if he was embarrassed and put his hand to the back of his head.

"Seriously, it's amazing. What makes it better is that the furniture is completely you and not all modern and uncomfortable. I love it."

"It's not bad. I would prefer to have a town house with two or three floors and a fire."

"Is that your dream home?"

"Yeah, I used to want something like this, but now I have it, I just want something simple and normal."

"I'm going to go call your father Mitchie."

"Ok mom." She headed towards the room Shane had told her she was staying in, leaving Shane and I alone.

"I wish you could live with me, this place is so cold and lonely."

"Did you just ask me to move in with you?"

"I wasn't trying to say that. I'd love for you to move in, but we've only been together for a week, and we're both so young, and you're still in school." I breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that I didn't want to move in with him, but it did feel like we were taking things too quickly. We were talking about spending the rest of our lives with each other and having children.

"Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're taking things too fast. I mean we keep bringing things up like this as if we've been together for years. I love that we can talk about it and not have things get all weird but its scary talking about these things."

"I'm sorry, I should have realise I was taking things too far."

"No, it's not your fault, it's no ones fault. But this is all such new territory to me. Months ago a guy wouldn't look at me, now you're talking to me about a huge future with me. It's so overwhelming. I just don't know what to do; I don't want to mess up our relationship." I looked at him pleadingly.

"You've done anything but that. You're being so honest with me. Most girls would just distance themselves when they feel like that. And no matter how slowly you want to take it, I'll stick around." I hugged him as if life depended on it whilst tracing his back. He chuckled.

"That's kind of ticklish." I then began to tickle him.

"Mitchie," he said in-between breathing and laughing, "get," another laugh, "off."

"I don't think I will." I continued to tickle him until he captured my lips with his. I wasn't able to tickle him after that because he had caught me off-guard and I was in shock. He pulled away.

"I knew that would work." Even after kissing him, or him kissing me, so many times, my lips still tingled from his touch. My mom came back into the room and said she was going to cook dinner. Shane and I helped, though Shane wasn't much help as he could cook as well as a fish can breathe out of water.

We sat watching the TV in Shane's living room when _Hot Tunes _came on.

_Shane Gray single no longer. _

"What?" we both sat up straight.

_Recent events have lead us to believe that Shane Gray, front man of Connect 3, is taken. After a special performance for Hot Tunes on Monday of Connect 3's new song _Play My Music_, in which he had a girl's name written on his hands, we here at _Hot Tunes_ have been trying to find any leads we could on Mr Gray's possible leading lady. Today the Connect 3 jet travelled up to Boston with Mr Gray on it. He was spotted coming back to the airport hand in hand with a girl with long brown hair._

A picture of Shane and I walking from the limo to the airport was shown.

_Then photographers got a picture of this:_

They then showed a picture of Shane and I's embrace after he had gotten his coffee.

"They took a picture of it."

"I thought they'd gone."

"Shane, I look like a slut." My mom shot daggers at me. "I mean a girl that does that with tonnes of different people?"

"That's better." My mom said.

_They were both then seen walking out of JFK earlier this afternoon. My Gray had his arm around this unknown girl and she had her hand hold his in place. One of our sources tells us that she went on to tell him that he was ' an amazing boyfriend' before he kissed her on the forehead. Before the door closed on the blacked out limo someone was heard shouting the name Mitchie, the same name Mr Gray had on his hands. Things seem serious for this pairing, sorry girls, if we're right about this girls name, we're guessing Smitchie is here to stay._

"They aren't even sure of my name but they've already labelled us with a couple name, like Brangelina."

"I'm going to be hounded now."

"I think Smitchie is sweet." My mom said.

"It not the name I have a problem with, it's the fact that they aren't even sure if we're a couple but are still labelling us. Shane, what are we going to do now?"

"I guess we could like set up an interview with someone. A magazine maybe, but only one, and it has to be one we really trust."

"Okay, um, how about _Refresh_?They are supposed to only print what the interviewee has said."

"Uh, I suppose. I'll get my manager to set up an interview with them."

"Ok, but don't forget to tell me all the details."

**AN: Right, so I have actually started writing new stuff for this, finally! Also, I realise I'm a bit late in asking this, but please nominate me in the OCRAs; it doesn't have to be this, because I know this sucks. Please just nominate me, although the voting starts tomorrow, so I'm late. R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I looked at the clock on the side table beside the bed I was sleeping in. 01:01 it read. I realised what had woke me up: Shane playing a song on his guitar. I got out of bed – in my most flattering pair of pyjamas that were not that great – and followed the music. I found him in his room.

"Why are you up this late?" I asked him. He jumped when he heard me speak.

"It's not that late, I'm sometimes still awake at four."

"I still want to know why you're up and singing at this time."

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yes, but don't worry about it."

"Sorry, I'm not used to people being here. I just had inspiration for a song is all."

"You really should try and sleep; it might help your attitude."

"My attitude is fine now."

"If you say so. So what did you write?"

"Just a song."

"Yeah, I got that, what's it about?"

"Oh, you know, stuff."

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine."

"I will tell you, but not now, I promise I will tell you in a while, but I wouldn't feel comfortable telling you now."

"Okay. You know, we still haven't finished that conversation."

"You want to finish it now... in my bedroom... in your pyjamas?"

"I don't see why not? No time like the present." I sat down on his bed. His mattress was so soft; it moulded to my body.

"Whoa, is this like one of those medicinal mattresses?"

"No, but it's one of the best of its kind." I went backwards and lay on the bed.

"I could just stay here for days. Anyway, what is the ending to that conversation we had a while ago?" He lay down next to me.

"Okay, what turns me on? Just so you know, I'm not going to do anything about it at the moment; I'll probably just kiss you." I stayed silent, prompting him to carry on. "Okay, well when you blush, when you bite your lip, when you giggle, when you sing to me, and when you're in your pyjamas with really messy hair, like right now." I blushed and bit my lip.

"Please don't do that."

"Why not? What do you think I was intending to happen by me doing it? Do you want me to do all five for you to see what I'm trying to tell you? I mean I've already got three out of five." I tried to entice him, badly I might add, by turning away and looking at him every few seconds and licking my lips, but it seemed to work. I suddenly felt his warm lips crashing down on mine. I wrapped my arms around him and began to stroke his back. I opened my mouth because I knew that sooner or later I would have been asked to anyway. I felt his hand going up my top and rest slightly higher than the last time. It was getting more intense by the second. I didn't know what was going through my mind. On the one hand I really wanted to keep going like that but I knew that I wouldn't be thinking that if I wasn't in the position I was in. He broke away from my mouth and travelled down my neck and around my collar bone kissing me every time he moved. He got back to my mouth before breaking away slowly, gasping for breath.

"Okay, that was the best kiss ever. Glad you got the obvious hint. Thank you for finally finishing that conversation."

"No problem." I then noticed that his hair was curly.

"Your hair, it isn't straight." I stated slowly, what with the breathing problem I was experiencing at that time.

"Yeah, I had a shower earlier." I put my hand to the top of his head and pulled my hand through his hair. He sighed.

"What?"

"I like it when you play with my hair."

"I like playing with your hair."

"You know, you're the first person I've let see my hair like this in years."

"Why don't you let people see your hair curly?"

"Because I don't like it curly."

"I love it."

"Thanks, but it's also kind of Nate's thing and straight hair is mine."

"Oh, well, as I said, I like it."

"I'll let you see it curly again sometime. Anyway, we both need sleep. So I will see you in the morning baby; goodnight." I kissed him before getting up and returning to 'my' bedroom.

Sierra squealed running up to me on Monday.

"Oh my God Mitchie, you were on _Hot Tunes_."

"Hi Sierra, I'm fine, thanks for asking." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but seriously, you were on _Hot Tunes_. I can't believe it."

"But they don't even know my name properly."

"So, you were still on it; kissing Shane Gray, no less."

"What do you think I do with him? He is my boyfriend." I heard I heard the tone my cell phone made to make me aware that I had received a text.

_Sunday, 12, Hot Tunes Records, interview with Jacqueline Rossi from Refresh. Love you, Shane xxx_

"Oh great, I have a busy weekend ahead of me." I sighed.

"How?" Sierra questioned.

"Well, I'm recording on Saturday, God knows how long that'll go on for, and then on Sunday, Shane and I have an interview with Jacqueline Rossi."

"Wow, Jacqueline Rossi, she's like one of the most famous interviewers around, that's huge. You're going to be a celebrity, your voice is going to be all over the nation and everyone is going to want to talk to you. My best friend the superstar."

"Yeah, she wishes, like that would ever happen." Amber said walking past.

"The bitch is back. Anyway, popularity isn't what it's cracked up to be Si. And my voice won't be all over the nation, it's not that good, so why would it be?"

"Oh yeah, that's why you're going to be signing contracts for your record deal this weekend."

"You have a point there." The bell rang and we walked to homeroom.

Sunday came quickly. I had signed the contracts on the Saturday, recorded Who Will I Be, Revolution and Breakaway, which took a hell of a lot of time, and I met my manager, Jessie. I was staying at Shane's with my mom again, but this was the last weekend my mom was coming with me. She said she could trust Shane and me enough to leave us on our own. I have no idea how. I mean, I'm not planning on anything, but I wouldn't leave my teenage daughter on her own with her older boyfriend in his apartment. I don't know how my mom's mind works. Shane said he had something planned for next weekend and my stomach was already churning in anticipation. Not only were we going to be alone, it was also my birthday on the Friday.

We arrived at _Hot Tunes Records_ at twelve on the dot. Shane and I walked into the building hand in hand. I spotted the woman who I took to be Jacqueline Rossi sitting on one of the white leather recliners. She was wearing some sort of designer outfit with gorgeous heels that looked like they hurt like hell. She had a brand new laptop on the arm of the chair with a microphone attached. She looked up when she heard the door and smiled at us.

"What do I say?" I asked Shane in a whisper.

"Just answer her questions how you think you should. If you say something bad, it doesn't matter, people will forget about it after a while. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Hi, I'm Jacqueline Rossi; I will be conducting your interview today, as you wished."

"Hi," I said meekly.

"So, your name is Mitchie Torres, am I correct?"

"That's me." I sat down next to Shane on the sofa opposite Jacqueline.

"Is this interview your way of confirming or not confirming the supposed relationship?"

"Yes, and we're confirming it." Shane said

"So you're a couple then?"

"We are." I answered.

"How long have you been together?"

"Two weeks past Thursday, but we were great friends before that even though we only met in the summer." Shane told her.

"Where did you meet?"

"Camp Rock."

"My Uncle Brown is the owner."

"Are you two serious?"

"Uh," I didn't know what to say, thankfully Shane saved me.

"Well, we aren't planning on breaking-up any time soon and I can see my future with Mitchie in it. So we're serious in that way."

"Are you in love?"

"Well, I love Mitchie..."

"And I really like Shane, but because these feelings are new to me, I'm not quite sure whether I love him or not."

"Don't worry though; she'll realise soon enough." I giggled at him.

"And there's that glorious giggle. First time I've heard it since eleven thirty last night." Shane said wistfully.

"Shane, you're so obsessed with my giggle."

"OMGD: Obsessive Mitchie Giggle Disorder."

"Shane, I don't mind if you talk like this behind closed doors, but in front of people is too embarrassing. Well, actually, I don't mind, but we are in the middle of an interview."

"Oh yeah, just as long as Nate doesn't interrupt us, its fine. Sorry about that Jacqueline."

"It's fine, it's good actually, I have something couple-y for the article. Do you get on with Shane's band members?" She asked me directly.

"Yeah, Nate's a bit annoying because he listens in on our conversations and then comments on them, but he's alright when you get to know him. Jason's great, bit of an air head, but he's cool."

"You live up in Massachusetts right?" I nodded. "Is it hard having a long distance relationship?"

"We've hardly been able to tell because Mitchie has been down here every weekend and I've been so busy with the music. I talk to Mitchie every day though and we text each other constantly, so if one of us is missing the other we just break out the phones."

"I feel it more than he does because a lot of my time is spent in school, so if I'm bored in class all I think of is him, but it's not like I don't anyway. I write about how I'm feeling a lot thought."

"You've been down here every weekend, can I ask why?"

"Am I allowed to say?"

"Not yet, not until it's all done."

"Okay, you mentioned hearing Mitchie's laugh at eleven thirty. Is she staying with you Shane?" I blushed.

"Yes, but there's nothing like that going on. She's sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms and her mother comes with her." He'd kind of arrived at the subject of sex, which meant she would probably end up talking about it.

"Have you two had sex?" I blushed again. I was right.

"No." Shane answered stiffly.

"Have you talked about it?"

"Kind of." We hadn't specifically, but we did talk about have children together.

"Do you want to?"

"Well, I'm a red blooded male, but I'm not about to pressure Mitchie into doing anything she doesn't want to do. I don't see how that's anyone's business but our own." What? He was thinking about it.

"Sorry. Okay, so do you have any pet names? If so, what are they?" She asked interrupting my thoughts. I definitely needed to talk to him.

"I call Mitchie Baby."

"And I call Shane Superstar."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't think of anything else and our relationship is one big cliché so why not have a cliché pet name?"

"I called him pop star and he disagreed, saying he was a rock star, so I just settled on Superstar."

"I think I've got everything. Thank you for choosing me to write this. All you need to do now is the photo shoot."

"What photo shoot?" I asked. Shane hadn't said anything about a photo shoot.

"I forgot to tell you that the magazine wanted some pictures to go with the article. Sorry." Shane said apologetically.

"Well, come on, we haven't got all day and I have to go home later." He smiled at me. We left the building and got into the black limo. Shane told the driver where to go.

"I have to talk to you later." I told him.

"I thought you would." He smiled at me. I smiled back, but it was half-hearted. He picked up on this and pulled me towards him.

"Sorry Mitch, I didn't mean to confuse you; I said it before I realised."

"I'm still going to talk to you about it later, when we have more time." He clutched my waist and kissed my forehead. I was suddenly much more aware of my actions around him. Did he think about it whenever he was around me? I didn't know what to think. I was definitely not ready to take that step, but it certainly got me thinking.

The photo shoot was amazingly fun. When we arrived at the warehouse it was taking place in. the photographer was there with his PA and his equipment standing in front of the set. The set consisted of a sofa, a guitar and thousands of heart-shaped cushions. The photographer introduced himself and told us that he didn't care what we did, just to do what we do as a couple and stuff. At the beginning I was self-conscious. We didn't have hair, make-up or wardrobe. We were just shot exactly how we'd arrived. After the first few frames I grew more confident. He took pictures of us being goofy, hugging, kissing, hitting each other with the cushions, and some of Shane singing to me with the guitar. If Jacqueline got the article finished by the end of the night it would appear in the upcoming issue. It was pretty scary because if she did get it done everyone was going to know about Shane and me. I was afraid that everyone would hate me for being the girlfriend of one of the most sought after guys in America. I was afraid that I would become even more of a social outcast than I was already.

I sat opposite Shane in the bedroom of the jet. I didn't know what to say. I knew I had to say something, but every time I opened my mouth the words didn't seem right. It wasn't like he didn't know I was going to say something. He must've realised that as soon as he said what he said I would have to talk to him and I had confirmed that in the limo.

"I'm sorry," he said beating me to it.

"What for?"

"For saying what I said. If I was going to say it, I should have told you without anyone else being around."

"Well, yeah, it was kind of weird of you to say that to someone we don't even know, let alone a reporter. Don't be scared to tell me these things though. Just because I think we're going too fast, doesn't mean you can't tell me something like that." He slowly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a meaningful embrace. I had distinguished what his new smell was: me. It must have transferred onto his clothes from spending so much time with me.

"I love you Mitch and I don't care if you're not ready because our relationship isn't about that. I may have once been the bad guy of the music world, but I never went down the slippery slope of sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll. I'm very inexperienced in that area." He said awkwardly into my hair.

"You're still a virgin?" I asked.

"Yes, I once came very close to not being one, but that's another story." I squeezed him tightly; I basically gave him a bear hug.

"Thank you for telling me that."

"No problem, baby, you mean the world to me." I smiled at him. I was very tired after such an exhausting weekend that I ended up falling asleep in his arms.

When the magazine came out I raced to the closest newsagents before school. It was basically a manuscript of the interview with an introduction.

_There has recently been a lot of interest in Shane Gray's dating status. Various sources have said that he is dating a girl called Mitchie. I was extremely delighted when I received a call from Shane Gray himself asking if he and a friend of his, called Mitchie Torres, could have an interview with me. I agreed immediately, knowing that whatever reason it was for, it was an exclusive. I was sat in the reception of Hot Tunes Records waiting for them when a black limo pulled up outside the door. Shane Gray got out, followed by the girl whom he was pictured with last week. They clasped each other's hands as soon as they got out from the limo and walked into the building. The girl introduced herself as Mitchie Torres._

That was followed by the interview. She put one sentence at the end.

_Sorry everyone that had their hearts set on being with Shane Gray, Mitchie Torres seems to have captured his heart, and it doesn't look like he wants it back._

I was glad that we picked her to interview us; I didn't want someone to twist our relationship, saying that I was only with him for the fame or something. I knew that there would be a big commotion at school. So I made my way there slowly. I examined the article in detail whilst making my way. She had input all my blushes and giggles. The pictures had turned out great. I reached my locker and put the magazine in it before smiling at the mass of pictures of my boyfriend. I didn't hear Sierra come up behind me.

"Am I missing something here? Everyone's talking about you." She asked. I had forgotten to tell her that the article was out that day.

"The interview with Jacqueline Rossi came out today; I guess everyone bought a copy this morning." Even though she had only interviewed us on Sunday, there had been massive billboards up for two days saying "_Shane Gray exclusive: Only in this week's Refresh_".

"Do you have a copy?"

"Here," I handed it to her, "I wasn't not going to have one. I needed to see if she misquoted me at all." Suddenly people started to walk up to me asking about Shane and my relationship with him. I was instantly the new gossip of the school.

Two days later I was extremely excited, it was my seventeenth birthday. My parents were giving me my presents after school, and I had Shane's surprise to come sometime soon. After the interview was published there had been a lot of stories about us, the one that I found the funniest was a silly web article titled: _Gray Only in It for the Sex_. I was walking out of school when I saw a pretty flashy car and a guy with great hair leaning against it. I recognised the hair and even though he was wearing sunglasses, I knew it was him. I walked past him.

"Hey there beautiful," he said.

"Oh my gosh, ew, I'll have you know, I have a boyfriend." I said sounding serious. "And he's amazing."

"Is he?" He asked, edging towards me.

"Yes, he is, so you should leave me alone." He grabbed me pulling me into his lips, kissing me softly.

"Hey Mitchie, happy birthday."

"Hey Shane."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I heard excited whispers behind me. Well, I guess I should have realised that that would happen since Shane Gray was at the front of my school greeting me, the girl who everyone knows is dating him.

"So, not to be rude, but why are you here?" I questioned.

"Can I not visit my girlfriend on her birthday?"

"Of course you can, you can see me anytime, but why not just wait till tomorrow?"

"Now you've gotten to the good part. I convinced the guys at the label to give us both the weekend off from recording. So I'll be here with you for the whole of this weekend."

"Really?" I squealed, "That's awesome." I remembered that Sierra was still there, "this is my best friend, Sierra." I pulled sierra forward. "Sierra, this is the guy you've heard me talk about constantly, my boyfriend, Shane."

"Hi," Sierra said shyly.

"Hey, you don't mind if I steal Mitchie from you, do you?"

"No, not at all. I was wondering when I was going to get rid of her actually." She joked. They both laughed and I glared at her. They stopped immediately.

"Sorry, I was just joking."

"Anyway, how did you get the executives to agree to giving us a break, I've only recorded four tracks."

"They're still scared I'll go back to bad Shane on them, so why not use it to my advantage. I told them I needed inspiration, and they saw what a good influence you are on me. And they always let people have their birthdays off."

"And you didn't tell me this because…?"

"It was a surprise, obviously. There's quite a crowd developing."

"Is there? They must've realised that my kissing someone meant that Shane Gray was here."

"So they all read the article then?"

"Either that or they watched _Hot Tunes_. Did you drive all the way here?"

"Yeah, what's the point in having an insanely expensive car sitting in a parking lot in New York? I have to take her out once in a while."

"We should go before people start hassling us."

"Yeah, you want a ride Sierra?"

"No, I'll walk, you know, give you two some alone time." She said not-so subtly.

"Bye Si."

"See you later." Sierra walked away. I couldn't help but feel like our friendship was becoming slightly strained. I got into the passenger seat of Shane's car. I was amazed that we were spending so much time together. A few weeks earlier I was scared that I wouldn't see him for months. Yet here we were: the third weekend of seeing each other, in a row. He pulled up outside my house. I put my key in the door and went inside. My mom was in the kitchen as usual, or so I guessed by the great smell coming from that direction.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie, you're home early." She said looking at the clock but not bothering to turn around.

"Yeah, someone decided to surprise me and pick me up." Mom finally turned around and realised that Shane was with me.

"Hi Shane, what are you doing here?"

"Another person that's thrilled to see me obviously," he said sarcastically. "I got the executives at the recording company to give Mitchie and me the weekend off. So I came to surprise her for her birthday." He informed her.

"That's really nice of you. Where are you staying?"

"At some hotel in town."

"There's no point in coming here just to stay so far away, stay here."

"I couldn't, I wouldn't want to intrude or put you out of your way." He said being a real gentleman. Why did he have to argue? I knew that mom would get him to stay some way though.

"Oh, it's no problem; we would love to have you here."

"If you're sure that it isn't any bother for you."

"None at all, I'll go sort out the guest room." Score! She left the room.

"I'll go get my stuff." He said, standing up.

"Don't go now." I said pleadingly; I didn't want him to go so soon.

"I'm not, my stuff's still in the trunk of my car, I haven't checked in yet." He left the room. Shortly after, my mom came back.

"Where'd he go? I didn't scare him away did I?"

"No, he just went to get his stuff."

"Oh right, I panicked for a second there. I do not want to ruin your relationship."

"You could never ruin it. If someone's going to ruin it, it'll be me. Why would you scare him off? You've been with us at those weekends; he should be used to you by now. If he's going to get scared away by someone, it'll be dad."

"Your dad doesn't scare me. He's just very protective of his daughter. You're probably still his little girl in his eyes." Shane said entering the kitchen wheeling a suitcase behind him, stopping my mom from saying anything.

"How do you know so much about it?" He had genuinely surprised me with his knowledge about the matter.

"I just put myself in his shoes. You're his only child, so of course he's going to be scared that as soon as you show any signs of independence, you won't need him anymore. To top it all off, you're dating a rock star," I made to protest but changed my mind, realising that this wasn't the appropriate time, "who is famed for his mood swings. So that's three bad things in one."

"But you don't have them anymore." I protested.

"That doesn't matter to your dad; I'll forever be the bad guy that stole his daughter from him."

"Wow, I never knew you were that smart, you seriously sounded like a shrink there."

"You're so funny." He said sarcastically.

"He's right Mitchie. You're father has said some stuff to me along those lines."

"Really? I just thought that he was being over-protective."

My dad came home a few hours later.

"Why's he here?" He asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"He's here to see me obviously; did you think he was here to see you or something?" I retorted.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady." He said sternly.

"Sorry daddy."

"I thought that I'd come and see your daughter on her birthday sir."

"But you were going to see her tomorrow anyway." Hmm, no 'Call me Steve' in there, he must be angry.

"The recording company gave us the weekend off sir."

"He's staying here Steve."

"I was going to stay in a hotel, but your wife convinced me otherwise. I'll go to the hotel if you would prefer that sir." Shane explained after dad shot mom a questioning look. Shane was really making dad feel in control of the situation, he knew exactly what he was doing. I never would have thought that Shane could be so mature.

"It's alright, and I thought I told you to call me Steve." I knew that it was alright after dad was back to 'Call me Steve'.

My parents gave me some presents; I knew that it wasn't going to be that many due to money being tight. They got me a new program for recording music on my laptop, which I knew was pretty expensive because I'd been looking at it myself. They also got me a few other things, including a new notepad. I hadn't gotten anything from Shane at the same time as my parents, but he said that he wanted to go for a walk with me. He went upstairs to get something so I waited by the door. He came downstairs and I spotted an oblong shape in the pocket of his hoodie. I opened the door and waited for him to walk out before closing the door behind him, the air was fresh on account of the fact that it had rained that day. He grabbed my hand and we walked in silence to a park nearby. We sat down on a bench and Shane pulled the thing out of his pocket. It was a jewellery box.

"Happy Birthday Mitch." He said before thrusting the box forward for me to take. I unsurely took it and opened it. Inside the box was a necklace with the letter 'S' as the charm on a silver chain.

"It's real silver," I opened my mouth to say that I couldn't accept something so expensive, but he beat me to it. "And before you say anything, I don't care that it's expensive, you're my girlfriend, which means I basically have the right to treat you, and it's your birthday."

"Thank you, it's gorgeous." Which it was, it may have been simple, but the reasoning behind it made it even better.

"Turn around." I turned and he put the necklace around my neck. I turned back, kissed him and then gave him a huge hug.

"Do you really like it?" he asked unsurely.

"Of course I do, I love it. I won't take it off." I beamed at him.

"That's good, I was afraid you wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know; I just was."

"Well I do like it, it isn't too showy - my favourite type of jewellery - and it's your initial, which means that I'm yours. And you know what I like the most?"

"No, what do you like the most about it?"

"You gave it to me. If you'd have given me something that cost a dollar, I would still have loved it. And you know what else?" I had finally realised something. Something Shane had been waiting for me to realise for weeks.

"What Mitchie?" He asked with a smile.

"I love you." I said quietly. I was unsure of saying it ad it was the first time I'd said it to someone who wasn't family.

"Really?"

"Yes, I do." Shane placed his index finger under my chin and pulled my face to his. He kissed me softly. He pulled away and sighed contentedly.

"I love you too Mitch."

"I think that we should go back before it gets too dark." The sky was already quite dark and the sun had set.

"Wait, don't you want to look at the stars?"

"Ok, but we don't have a blanket." I liked the notion, but I wasn't about to get wet.

"You can lie on my jacket." He put his leather jacket on the ground.

"What'll you lie on?"

"Don't worry about me; if I get wet, I get wet. Let me be a gentleman."

"Alright," I lay on his jacket and he lay down on the ground next to me. The sky was clear and dotted with millions of stars.

"It really makes you fell small, doesn't it?"

"Certainly does. Hey, do you want to play twenty questions?" I asked.

"Okay, me first. Who's your favourite band?"

"I should really say Connect 3, but you already know that so I'm going to say _Paramore_; ok, my go: what are you scared of?"

"Losing you."

"I didn't mean like that I meant like an animal or heights or something."

"Spiders, I can't stand them. What's your favourite colour?"

"Red, what's yours?"

"Either turquoise or blood red. I know all the magazines say that I like green, but I don't."

"Aw man, I could've been spared the humiliation of wearing that green short outfit at pyjama jam."

"You were trying to get my attention that early?"

"No, it was Tess, and that counts as a question."

"No it doesn't."

"It does, which means it's my turn again. What was that song you were writing last weekend?"

"Uh, it's called Lovebug."

"What's it about?"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, it's my turn. How many songs for your album do you have?"

"I think I have eleven."

"Wow, you're basically done."

"Actually, I have two more in the making, and then I'm done. What's Lovebug about?"

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you about it till later, but oh well. I thought I was in love before with a girl called Lindsay and she thought she was in love with me. But then I found out that she was two-timing me, so I broke up with her. I thought that I'd never love anyone after her, but I love you now. That's what Lovebug is about. Have you dreamt about me recently?" I blushed.

"Yeah, last night in fact. Have you ever dreamt about me?"

"Yeah, tonnes of times. What was last night's dream about?"

"Uh well, we were getting married. I keep saying all this stuff about us going too fast, and yet it's me that start it most of the time. You know what? Fuck it; just ignore what I said last week completely. What was your most recent dream of me about?"

"I was lying next to you, watching you sleeping in my bed on the tour bus. Do you think that means anything?"

"Maybe, we'll just have to wait and see. That counts as a question again."

We didn't get back till eleven. My dad was seriously pissed but decided to let it pass because it was my birthday. I put on the new pyjama set I had gotten out of _Victoria's Secret_ a few days ago. I had realised that I needed a lot of new underwear if I was going to be dating Shane, in case things went further than we expected them to. I also bought new pyjamas after that episode two weekends before and I needed some new ones anyway. They weren't anything special, but I didn't feel so self-conscious about them.

I found myself still awake at two thirty. I don't know why, I just couldn't sleep, but I did feel like there was something was missing. I got out of bed, didn't bother to put on a robe and left my bedroom. It was like my body was working on its own. I walked down the corridor. I knew exactly where I was headed. What the hell was I thinking? It just wasn't me. I knocked on the door before going in. Why didn't I go back to bed?

"Shane, are you awake?" I asked into the pitch black.

"Hmmm, what's up?" He said drowsily.

"I'm just being silly; I should have just left you to sleep instead of bothering you with my sleeping problems"

"I wasn't asleep yet, can you not sleep?" He turned on the bedside light.

"No, I have no idea why though."

"I can't sleep either."

"You sure it wasn't that you just had too much coffee?"

"No, coffee doesn't affect my sleeping pattern. Come here." He patted the bed next to him. His bed did look rather inviting and he did look seriously hot during the early hours of the morning. I walked over to the opposite side of him, he pulled the duvet back and I got in. I lay there awkwardly until Shane spoke.

"You know you can touch me. I'm not going to ravish you."

"Sorry, it's just a bit strange for me."

"I know." I was hit by a sudden shot of confidence. I moved over a bit.

"Is this better?"

"A bit closer." I moved again. I could feel the heat radiating from his body. "That's better." He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. I then realised that he was topless. I wasn't going to do anything, but it was so overwhelming, so I buried my head in his chest, to try and stop myself from being so put off by it. I breathed in and sighed a content sigh.

"Come to any conclusions?" He asked.

"About what?"

"About your sleeping."

"I think it's something to do with you. Like not being able to sleep when I'm not with you when we're in the same building, maybe. I've never experienced it before, so I have no clue."

"That's a good theory. Does that mean we're sleeping in the same bed now?"

"Do you want to?"

"I guess, but if you don't we won't."

"It's not like my parents will find out, and that's my only fear. So bring it on." He chuckled.

"Ok, starting tomorrow?"

"Bad idea, it's very risky with my parents in the same house. I'll just have to go to bed without sleeping." I was glad I'd been to _Victoria's Secret_ now.

"Next weekend then. You better get some sleep now if you won't get any tomorrow, and I want a happy Mitchie in the morning, not a grumpy one." I tangled my legs with his, closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

**AN: Here's the deal, dear readers: I have chapter 16 written up! I know, all new material finally, for the first time since December. So I'm going to post 15 tonight, and then 16 on Monday because I want to get the new stuff up. R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I woke up next to Shane for the second morning in a row. I stretched as best I could without waking up my sleeping boyfriend. I couldn't sleep again. Even though I said I wouldn't sleep with him on the Saturday, I did. Again, nothing happened. I realised that I wasn't the only one awake in the bed.

"Morning beautiful," he smiled at me. I blushed.

"I'm not beautiful."

"I quite agree; you are extremely gorgeous, a rare beauty."

"You obviously live with rose coloured glasses on."

"If that were true, which it isn't, it wouldn't make any difference when I look at you, because you are heavenly and if I were wearing rose coloured glasses whilst looking at you, they wouldn't change anything." He didn't phrase that well, but I understood him.

"Would you stop flattering me already, I'm running of put-downs, and you're running out of compliments to last the day."

"I'll just keep going then so that you won't be able to dispute me when I tell you that you're the best thing I could ever hope to wake up to, Or when I tell you that I am the luckiest guy alive to have you."

"I hate you." I said playfully.

"Why?"

"Because I can't say anything like that about you; I'm terrible at compliments."

"You don't have to."

"Oh but I do, see you've done it so many times and I haven't; I feel guilty. I can only think of one."

"Which is?"

"You have amazing hair, whether it's curly or straight."

"Thank you; so it's better than Nate's?"

"Definitely, Cait can have his. I love yours."

"See, you can compliment me."

"It wasn't very good though."

"Yeah, it was. I pride myself on how my hair looks, so that was a very good compliment."

"Hmm," I said disbelievingly, "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty; you don't have to go just yet do you?"

"I'm afraid I do; my parents usually get up around this time, so I have to sneak back to my bedroom."

"Please don't go, I'll whine." I laughed.

"Oh you'll whine, will you? Well then, I'll just have to stay." Shane looked at me eagerly. "No, I have to go, I'll see you soon. We're still in the same house." He shot me the puppy-dog eyes. "No, they aren't going to work on me; I have become impervious to them. Right, I will seen you soon superstar, love you, bye." I kissed him before leaving the room to try sneak back to mine.

"I forgot to ask earlier, when are you going?" I asked him whilst we were out for a walk after lunch.

"Well, tomorrow, I'll drop you off at school -"

"You don't have to do that."

"And head back to New York. Yes, I do. I want to spend all the time I can with you because when you're done with your recording, we won't see each other for ages."

"I love you." I told him simply.

"I love you too."

I couldn't sleep yet again. It was getting to be severely annoying, yet I was beginning to think I could end up insomniatic. I just hoped it wouldn't carry on after he left. While I was contemplating going to sleep with Shane again, I heard a knock on my door. I got out of bed and didn't check my appearance because I thought it would be one of my parents. Man was I wrong. I opened my door to find Shane leaning against my door frame, smiling at me. I dragged him into my room.

"Are you crazy?" I whispered.

"Yes, crazy in love." He said jokingly.

"Ok, that was terrible. My parents could have caught you, you idiot."

"No they wouldn't have, and thanks."

"You never know, what do you think they would have thought if they'd come across my boyfriend outside my room? And you could have put a shirt on." He was in his boxers again.

"Sorry, I didn't think. I was having your problem."

"That makes two of us."

"I thought I would come and try out your method for getting to sleep considering it seems to work for you."

"But what if my parents come in, in the morning?"

"Um, I guess if they come in, they come in. Come on Mitch, live a little. We haven't been caught the last two nights."

"That's because they aren't likely to go into your room."

"Please, I'm going tomorrow and neither of us will be of any use if we haven't slept." I didn't want him to go; I just didn't want my parents to catch us.

"Oh, alright, but I must warn you, I am a morning person."

"If you'll get me up, then I don't care. Hang on, you weren't a morning person that time I woke you up."

"That was at the weekend. Ok, we do have one problem." I said when I turned around to my small single bed.

"Which is?"

"Single bed, two people, one of us will fall out."

"I don't think so."

"Then you're as dumb as you look." I joked.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Shh, my parents will hear you and wake up idiot."

"Since when have you insulted me so much?"

"Since you started acting really dumb. So are we going to sort out this sleeping arrangement?"

"We'll just have to squash together." He said to me with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, so that's what your motive was from the beginning, was it?"

"No, but it isn't like we sleep far away from each other anyway. We'll only be slightly closer than normal."

"Come on then, I do need sleep you know."

"Yay!"

"Shh, did you seriously just say yay?"

"Yes, you know what, real men say yay."

"No dear, that's real men wear pink."

"Oh well, I will just start a new saying."

"Uhuh, you do that. I swear you're worse than a blonde."

"If Shane Gray starts something, it will be a worldwide phenomenon by tomorrow afternoon."

"Shut up pop star." I got into my bed.

"Rock star," he corrected me.

"Whatever, get in, but you aren't going anywhere near me if you're cold."

"Don't worry, I'm not." He got in beside me. He wasn't cold. I could feel the heat radiating from him. I nestled in close to him. I felt his hot breath on my skin. It was moments like this that made me realise how lucky I was. He pulled me in closer than was humanly possible. I placed my hand above his heart. It thumped quickly, as if he'd just been running. He chuckled at me.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You can't work out why my heart's beating faster then normal."

"No, I can't. Explain it to me."

"I'm extremely close to the love of my life."

"I'm hardly the love of your life. What's so special about me, I'm just plain, old Mitchie Torres?"

"Do I have to explain it to you every day?"

"No, but I like hearing it."

"You aren't plain, you're beautiful. I love you Mitch, will you stay in my life forever?"

"Of course I will; I can't live without you." He kissed my forehead softly.

"That's all I could ask for." I just hoped that that wasn't a weird way of proposing to me. I did want to stay with him forever but I wasn't ready to be engaged. My eyelids drooped closed. Why did I always seem to be able to fall asleep when he was there but not when he wasn't? It was weird.

"Goodnight my love." I didn't reply as I fell asleep.

My alarm buzzed at seven. I was lying on something that wasn't my bed. I knew one of us was going to fall out. I opened my eyes to find out which part of the floor I was on. I was still in my bed, but I wasn't lying on the mattress, I was lying on Shane. Uh, how embarrassing. I watched him sleeping for a while. He was perfect. He looked so gorgeous when he was sleeping. How the hell was I so lucky to be with him? I stroked his hair.

"Wake up my little rock star." His eyes fluttered.

"Hmm, you called me rock star."

"That I did." He opened his eyes. He leaned up and kissed me.

"Thank you," he murmured into my lips.

"No problem, now, you have to go."

"Why, I like this?"

"So do I, but I have to get ready for school."

"Why does that mean I have to go?" he asked seriously.

"Uh, you perv!" I yelled. I made to get out of the bed but he held onto my waist. I glared at him. He raised one of his eyebrows. "Please let me get out."

"No way, you aren't going anywhere. You're staying right here with me."

"Let me go Shane." I said sternly.

"Oh, someone's getting feisty." He clutched me tighter.

"I'll scream, and then you'll be in trouble."

"If you did that, I wouldn't be the only one in trouble, your parents would probably ban you from seeing me, and do you want that to happen? I know I don't." he stroked my cheek.

"Ok, I guess that was a bad idea. I really don't want to be late for school, so, superstar let me go."

"Hmm, let me think… nope."

"What, you want me to get in trouble for being late?"

"Only if you're late because I wouldn't let you go."

"Shane," I whined.

"That's my name. Do you really want me to let you go?"

"No, but I have to go to school, so I have to get ready and you have to go in case my parents come in."

"I'm not going."

"Shane, please? Wait, what do you want?" I asked realising that the last time he'd been like this, he had wanted something.

"Well, I can think of one thing, but we've talked about that and I'm not going to say anything about that for a while. What I want right now is your lips on mine." Did he just insinuate he wanted my virginity? I wasn't going to show that he had caught me off guard.

"What, right now?"

"Right this instant." He demanded. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back eagerly. He flipped me over skilfully and without us falling off the bed. His tongue entered my mouth for what felt like the millionth time and at the same time it felt like the first. He ran his hand up and down my thigh before placing it underneath my knee and pulling my leg up. He pressed me into the bed and I grasped the ends of his hair. His hand left my leg and began to travel up my shirt. I wrapped my leg around him. It was times like these that I was scared we might go too far. I wasn't ready yet. As his hand travelled further up my shirt, I felt all my self-control leave my body. I groaned. His hand crept slowly closer to my bra. I remembered how this had started; he wouldn't let me get ready for school. I was probably late by now. Which meant my mom might come in to find out why. I had to stop, no matter how much I wanted it to carry on. He continued to kiss me after I had stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked after he realised.

"My mom's going to notice that I'm not there."

"I guess you're right." He sighed.

"As much as I want this to carry on, I need my education. We have the rest of our lives to do this and more, but right now we need to be careful. I love you rock star, but you need to go."

"Why have you started calling me rock star all of a sudden?"

"I don't know; I just have. Now come on," I checked my clock, "it's seven-thirty. I have to be at school in half an hour." He got out of my bed, finally. "Please be careful. Imagine what my dad would think if he saw you creeping around, uh, dressed, or undressed, as you are?"

"Well, he would hate me even more than he does now."

"I'll see you in a while rock star, love you."

"I love you too, my rock star in the making." I smiled at him. He opened the door and I followed him. He quickly ran down to the guest room, I watched him go. He ran funny; maybe it was because he was trying to be as quiet as he could be. He smirked at me before going into the room. As I got ready for school, I thought about our relationship. Were we taking things too fast? We've only been together for four weeks. I felt so comfortable around him and I trusted him completely. I guess it doesn't really matter how fast we take things, or does it? I do feel ready for some things but not for others, does that matter? I felt so confused whenever he left me. I knew I didn't really matter, as long as I love him, which I do.

"I have to go, there's like five minutes to the bell." I explained to Shane. We were sitting in his car, having just arrived outside my school.

"Which gives you four more minutes with me."

"Uh, no, I have to get my stuff from my locker, and I have to talk with Sierra."

"What, so you'd rather talk to your best friend than suck face with your boyfriend?" I laughed at him.

"No, but we already did that a lot this morning, and the whole of the weekend, I'm going to New York, this coming weekend anyway. We will have no threat of parents walking in on us, so we can, as you so gently put it, suck face all we want."

"You know what I'm going to say to that?"

"What?" I was so tempted to add dear to that but it would've seemed patronising.

"Yay!" I joined him in laughing.

"Right, I really have to go now."

"At least let me walk you to your locker."

"Ok, but we'll have to sneak you past the office."

"I'll be an old pro at sneaking soon, with the amount I've been doing this weekend."

"Come on the Hun, I really need to sort out my stuff."

"What is with all the British pet names?"

"I've been reading a lot of British novels. Jane Austen is my favourite author." I got out of the car. When he realised I was really going, he followed my lead.

"You're so amazing Mitch." He gazed at me in wonderment.

"I am not."

"Yes you are, you've almost got all your tracks for your first album, you have an amazing voice, you're in your senior year in high school, and you're reading classics, which I wouldn't even bother to pick up."

"Yeah, and I'm only making an album thanks to you. We're coming up to the office now, so I suggest you crouch down." He crouched and walked past the office whilst I was trying to look as unsuspicious as possible whilst walking past the receptionist, Miss James. She glanced up to see me walk past and smiled. I quickened my pace. As soon as we were past the square opening in the wall, Shane stood up. He grabbed my hand and we walked to my locker. He confused me with the eager look he had on his face.

"What's up with you?" I questioned.

"Nothing, I just can't wait to see this famous locker display."

"Oh God, it's really embarrassing."

"Not to me it won't be. Come on, show me, show me, show me!" he demanded jumping up and down like a little boy.

"Oh alright, but don't laugh."

"Why would I laugh? You're just reminding yourself of me." I opened it, waiting for him to burst into laughter. What I didn't expect him to do was exactly what he did. I felt his lips come down on mine before I felt pain in my back after hearing the block of lockers make a crash noise. What was this about? I kissed him back, obviously. I felt a different feeling running through my body. It felt weird. It made me feel _ready_; it made me want to go further. In front of everyone, if it had to be. I had never felt like this before, it felt really odd, but amazing at the same time. I just wanted him to get on with it. I guessed that it was lust. I was obviously not the only one experiencing this bizarre feeling, considering Shane was kissing me harder than he'd ever kissed me, and he'd never been like this with me, unless it was behind closed doors, which it certainly wasn't. Suddenly, the bell went.

"Shit, why do we always get interrupted?" he said after we had pulled away from each other abruptly and breathless.

"What was that about?"

"Do I hear you complaining?"

"Not at all, the complete opposite actually, now what was that about?"

"A mixture of different things. First there was your locker, I found it really romantic, whether or not you intended for me to see it. Secondly, I thought I'd give you one of our proper goodbyes. Finally, it made your peers see how lucky you are." I slapped him on the arm after the last statement. "Hey!"

"What, you deserved it. Anyway, I have to go to homeroom."

"Ok, well, I miss you already."

"Call me when you get home."

"What if you're in class?"

"I'll tell the teacher to stick it. They can't stop me from being in love."

"Wow, someone's definitely feisty this morning."

"You used that less than an hour ago."

"Well, I'll see you on Saturday?" He didn't need to ask, he knew I was going.

"You can bet on it pop star."

"I thought we had it settled that I'm a rock star."

"Nope, that was just this morning when I was being nice. Bye pop star." He pouted at me, but I knew he secretly liked being called pop star, even if it was only because I called him that.

"Bye Baby," he kissed me on the forehead before retreating to is car. I watched him go before rushing to get me stuff out of my locker and running to class, where I was given detention for being late.

I fingered my necklace, it was my nervous habit. I never had one before, but since I'd gotten this necklace, I had picked it up. I bet your wondering what I was nervous about. I'll put it simply, sleeping in the same bed as my boyfriend. Yes, I'd done it three times before, but that was irrelevant. Those times were spontaneous, whereas this time was planned, there was a build-up. It had been on my mind the whole day. I couldn't concentrate properly when I was supposed to be recording instrumentals, and Cait kept shouting at me. I, of course, told her why I was acting funny. She told me I was being stupid. After recording, Shane and I went to his apartment and sat and watched chick flicks on his Hi Def. Funnily enough, it was his idea. I wasn't paying attention to my favourite film, _Breakfast At Tiffany's,_ because I was too busy worrying about what was to come. Thankfully Shane was oblivious to all my nervous tension. Don't get me wrong, I did really want to sleep with him, not in the sex sense of the phrase, although I did kind of, I just didn't know what to expect. Which was stupid, because as I said earlier, we'd done it three times before. I think it was just because I didn't know what I should do. Should I get changed in the bathroom, or in front of him? Then, of course, he might offer to change in the bathroom. I wasn't sure if I should just get into his bed or wait for him to tell me to. I looked up at Shane, he was almost asleep. If we stayed here a little while longer, he might just fall asleep, and I wouldn't have to worry about the sleeping arrangements. His mouth opened, and he yawned.

"Okay, I'm not going to fall asleep on the couch. We better get to bed because the time is," he looked at his watch, "one o'clock. I can't believe I've stayed up this late watching _chick flicks_."

"Well, it was your idea."

"Yeah, don't tell anyone, I'd be ridiculed. Come on." He got off the couch and pulled me up. He turned off the DVD, just as Holly and Paul kiss.

"I need to have a shower, so you can get changed in here." He said when we got into his room.

"Yay, curly hair, something for me to look forward to."

"So you aren't looking forward to sleeping with me?"

"Not at all, I'm bored of it now." I joked.

"Have fun with your insomnia then." He grinned at me before going into his en-suite bathroom.

"Don't you need a change of clothes?" I called after him.

"Uh, no." He said before closing the door. Why didn't he need a change of clothes? Weird, maybe he kept a change of clothes in there. Then I remembered he usually slept in his boxers. At least one thing I was worried about had an answer. I quickly got changed into another of my new sets of pyjamas from _Victoria's Secret_, though you could hardly call it that, considering it was what the British called a nightie. It had spaghetti straps, it was slightly low cut, and it fell about ten centimetres above the knee. I found it slightly slutty, but I liked it. Oh if my mother could see me now, she wouldn't be so lenient about my relationship. What do I do now, get into the bed or wait for him? I didn't want to seem too eager to get in the bed, or fall asleep. I kind of wanted him to see what I was wearing. Yes, I am a tease. I settled for sitting on the side of the bed. I waited for him to finish his shower. I was nervous, extremely nervous. It was cold. Why did I wear this thing? On top of there being hardly any of it, it was extremely thin. I crossed my legs hoping that that would be warmer, it wasn't. I crossed my arms, which was slightly warmer, but it made my chest look bigger. I heard the shower turn off. My stomach knotted. Why was I nervous? It was hardly like we were having sex. The handle turned, and out walked my boyfriend in his usual sleeping attire with wet hair, which was curling at the ends. He did a double-take when he looked at me. Did I look that bad? I pulled up the top half, which, of course, made the bottom half rise up. So I pulled the bottom half down. I then realised it was pointless, either way it was going to show a lot. I blushed and looked up at him. He looked surprised, but he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Now you see what you do to me." I stated.

"You should definitely wear more dresses in front of me."

"Uh, jerk, you should stop being so pervy."

"I have every right to be like this, you're my girlfriend after all." He began to walk towards me, I stood up. "You know how hard you're making it for me to be the perfect boyfriend?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"That thing you're wearing, it's making it very hard for me not to go completely against your wishes and, uh, deflower you right now." I laughed at him. "What's so funny? I don't find any of it funny."

"You just said deflower, I haven't heard anyone say that in years."

"Well, I couldn't think of anything else." He joined me in laughing. I was laughing so hard that I fell backwards onto the bed. That did it. Shane pounced on me, quite literally. I looked up at him in wonder.

"Don't worry I'm not going to take you, I'm just going to kiss the life out of you."

"Who said I was worried?" Why did I say that? It made it sound like I was ready, which I wasn't. He frowned at me, so I quickly changed the subject. "It's really cold in here."

"You want me to warm you up?" he grinned at me.

"Yes please." He continued with the original plan.

This time when we were kissing, I let him do stuff that he hadn't done before, he'd come close to it, but had never done it. I didn't stop him when I felt his hand go in my bra and begin to caress my breast. It was weird that I didn't stop him; I think he was slightly confused by it, but it just felt right. I did stop him though, when he got too carried away and began to try and get the annoying piece of material off me.

"Sorry, I just can't help it. I find it hard normally, but with what you're wearing, my self-control is non existent."

"It's alright, I understand."

"You're just so perfect. You have the most amazing voice, you can write music, and on top of those and various other things, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met. Like, when you walk in a room, it lights up. You're so god-damn sexy. You are the most divine and glorious being." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. It was times like this that made me feel like I didn't deserve him, that I couldn't love him any more than I already did.

"Thank you, I love you." He kissed my bare shoulder.

"You'll never know how much I love you."

**AN: Brand new chapter tomorrow. Who's excited? I AM!! Now some shameless plugging: why don't you check out my new(ish) fic The Vegas Inn, it's probably my best. R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_November_

I ran my hands through my hair. I watched as the ends hit my shoulder and how the layers fell before the rest. I brushed my bangs with my hand, stunned at how different they looked. I was amazed at how much my hair had changed. And truth be told, I loved it.

"Thank you so much Helena, It's exactly what I wanted." I said to the hairdresser standing behind me. She smiled, pleased with the job she had done. I beamed at her. "What do I owe you?"

"Oh don't worry, your manager already paid for it." She smiled. "So you can just get out of here and show the world the new you." I got out of the chair and gave her a hug, whispered my thanks and left the salon.

Tonight was the radio premiere of _'This Is Me'_, so we were having a small party at Shane's to celebrate. I was going to debut a new me. And when I say new, I mean new. Not just the hair. My style was going to be completely different. Yes, my hair was the most different, as I had it dyed slightly darker, and I had gotten rid of the girl next door full fringe and gone for the side swept bangs, along with my hair being a bit shorter and much choppier. I had changed my style as well completely. It was no longer the girly semi-boho type clothes, it was rock chic. I opted for wet-look leggings and very skinny jeans (either black or white, sometimes red) over the semi-skinny blue jeans. Instead of flat, fringed brown boots, I was wearing extremely high heeled black shoes, or boots depending on the outfit. And where I used to wear cute t-shirt things with girly patterns, I now wore form fitting vests, band t-shirts and cropped leather jackets. Well, when I say I was now wearing them... I wasn't. Not yet. The big unveiling of the new me was that night. This meant I still had a few hours in my old style. Even Shane wasn't going to see my new look till tonight.

I couldn't wait to see his reaction. Hopefully he would like it because it was partly for him. I wanted to show him how grown up I was. He had been treating me like I was innocent. And I hated it. Yes, I may have been innocent when it came to relationships, but I wasn't innocent like how he was treating me. He was constantly stopping our make-out sessions as soon as the touching began. He said we were going 'too far'. But the fact that we had been doing more than that months previous than we were now was just plain annoying. Well not now, because this was the first time I had seen him since I finished recording y album, but before that. It was like the longer we were together, the further back we went. I had so much pent-up sexual tension. Though, so whenever I saw him I wanted to jump him. If he was treating me so innocently, I wouldn't be feeling like this. I knew that it was one of two reasons. He was scared of pressuring me at all. Or if we went further than we went now he was finding it had to control himself. It was all about him scared of pressuring me. I just wished that he would talk to me about it.

Connect 3 were doing better than ever._ 'Play My Music' _had gone straight to number one in October, and all their little tween followers were eagerly awaiting the release of their new album. That wasn't fair. They had more than tween followers; they had followers of many ages. Most of them were tweens though.

I finished recording for my album mid-October, although they said that if I came up with and new material between then and February that I was to get it recorded as soon as I could. The track listing so far was:

This Is Me (feat. Shane Gray)

Who Will I Be

Breakaway

Revolution

Right Here

I Could Get Used To This

Chemicals React

I'm Here

Until You're Mine

Ultimate you

Speechless

Believe In Me

I was happy with it, but I felt like there was something missing after _'I'm Here'_. I felt like I needed a high-octane, get-up-out-of-your-seat, fun song, I didn't have one yet though. So, I was just going to have to deal with it for the time being. I had one song recorded but it just didn't seem to fit. I was going to put it on my next album (if that happened) because I loved the song. Yet again, it was about Shane and was called _'He Could Be the One'_. I think Shane liked the gesture; he kissed me as soon as I had finished playing it for him.

In January, I was going to be going on tour with the guys. Caitlyn would be coming with us; I needed my producer. I also needed my friend. And Nate needed his girlfriend. I was really pumped for the tour because it meant performing almost every night. Who wouldn't look forward to that? Also it was two and a half months with my boyfriend without my parents.

I zipped up my boots over my jet black jeans. I stood up and checked how I looked in the mirror. I wore a black leather jacket over an AC/DC t-shirt. My lips were coated in a pink/red lipstick and my eyes were outlined in thick black eyeliner. All in all, I looked like a much darker person than normal, but maybe that was because I was in all black.

Deciding that what I was wearing was suitable, I walked out of the guest room. I told Shane that I didn't want to see him before I was ready, just so I could surprise him. So we got ready in separate rooms. I walked to Shane's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Shane, are you decent?" I asked in a fake southern accent.

"Would it stop you if I said no?" He called back.

"Point taken." I walked into the room and found him lying on the bed. He looked at me and his jaw dropped. Perfect. I smirked at him. "Like what you see superstar?"

"I-I-I-I," he stuttered. He shook his head, getting rid of his thoughts.

"Darling, you're drooling." He quickly got off the bed and crossed the room to stand in front of me. He leant down to kiss me, but I pulled away. I would give him a dose of his own medicine. Drive him crazy, see how he likes it. "Sorry, lipstick." He pouted.

"Baby, are you doing this on purpose?" Damn it, he caught me out.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about." I said innocently. Well, if he thought I was innocent, why not be what he thinks I am?

"Well, you come in here looking extremely fucking irresistible and you won't let me kiss you."

"So you like my new look then?"

"Like it? Jesus, I fucking love it. Its damn near impossible for me to resist you at the moment. Seriously, you look so incredibly sexy. I just... I want to," he sighed frustratedly. It was definitely working.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't really describe how I feel. Basically, I just want to pick you up, fling you on my bed and have my wicked way with you." Ha, now he knew how I felt.

"Well, at least you know how I feel whenever I see you." He groaned. I had no idea where I had learned to be such a tease, but I liked it. For once Shane wasn't treating me as if I was fragile. He was being a perfectly normal, sex-crazed teen, and he wasn't hiding it from me.

"Can we not just cancel this party?" He asked, his voice betraying how tortured he was.

"No, it's the debut of my new look. We aren't cancelling it just to succumb to your hormones. Now, come one; the guests will be arriving soon." I stuck out my hand. He grunted before taking it.

My new look was a resounding success, as was the party. Caitlyn squealed when she saw me. She was the only person I had told about how I was going to change my style. I didn't tell her how though. She was shocked when she saw me but proceeded to tell me that it suited me. She also told me that Shane couldn't keep his eyes off me. So my plan was working.

With my new style, I had a new found confidence. This was how I was to be found changing for bed in clear sight of Shane. I was making no effort to cover myself up, and I was changing slowly. Shane was relaxing on the bed, watching me. This was my reason for changing slowly. I wanted to torture him even more. Also, all I was wearing to be was my underwear (bra included) and one of Shanes t-shirts. Yes, I was getting very good at teasing my boyfriend. Jeez, it was like a strip-tease. Oh well, he deserved it for driving my hormones crazy.

I crawled into bed beside him – and when I say crawled, I really mean crawled. I was like some cat, stalking her prey. I settled under the covers and turned away from Shane. His arm slid around my stomach and he moved so that he was cuddling me from behind.

"Baby, why are you being such a tease tonight?" He whispered into my ear. I guess I had to tell him now.

"I wanted to drive you as crazy as you've been driving me."

"How have I been driving you crazy?"

"You're being too cautious with me. I may be younger than you, but this is just pissing me off."

"What have I been doing?" He asked, genuinely confused. Was it he only one who noticed it?

"You stop as soon as we go any further than just making out. Sometimes it feels like you're pushing me away."

"I'm sorry; I didn't notice that I've been doing that. You know I'm just doing it because I'm trying to control myself."

"Know, but I've realised recently that, though I may not feel ready quite yet, if anything happens, it happens. I won't regret it because it'll be with you."

"Are you being serious?" He asked. He sounded like a little kid at Christmas. I realised that I basically gave him no barriers, just guidelines, which could be broken.

"Yes, I'll be giving you my virginity at some point. Whether it's sooner or later, it's going to happen. So I'm not going to be mad if it accidentally just happens one day."

"Okay, wow, I never thought that I'd hear you say that." He said with a grin. Oh, so now he thought he was getting some. Well, you're wrong there pretty boy.

"Well, I'm not innocent, as I told you. But don't think that now I've told you that that you can fuck me next time you get turned on."

"I wasn't thinking anything of the sort." He held me tighter for some reason. "Now, where's that kiss you owe me?" I quickly pecked him on the lips.

"That's all you're getting because I'm exhausted." He pouted but didn't complain.

"By the way, Mitchie, I just wanted you to know that I will never fuck you; I will only ever make love to you. You don't deserve any less." I'm pretty sure I fell asleep blushing.

**AN: Yes! It's a brand new chapter, first thing I've written on this since December. Now I realise the characters are different, but I've been writing other stuff and write the characters differently and stuff. Also it's much shorter. I can write 4000+ word chapters anymore. Hope you liked it. And wasn't it much better? Haha JB in there. R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The day of the release of 'This Is Me' came quicker than I thought it would. To be honest, I was scared. Sure, people had been raving about my song since that first play on the radio, but that was over a month ago. People were probably bored of my song by now. They wouldn't buy it because it was constantly played on the radio, so why buy it, when they could easily find it on the radio? I knew I was being stupid but it was my first single. I had every right to be scared shitless. And by god, was I.

My fingers shook as I signed stuff for the idiots willing to queue up for hours to see me. That's right, I was doing my first meet 'n' greet. And it was just me; no Shane. This was why people queuing up had me so surprised. They were actually fans of me. This was how I knew I was being stupid and that people would buy my song. I mean it wasn't just my song; it was mine and Shane's. But it was mostly mine.

My week had been filled with interviews and promoting the single. I was finished with school basically, as I couldn't go to school when I was so busy, which was why I was getting a tutor. The same tutor Shane used to have and Nate still had. I had also had enough of that establishment. Well, more like the people in it. When I showed up with my new look, Amber immediately started a rumour that I changed because Shane was getting bored of me.

Well she was wrong. It was because I was sexually frustrated. And my plan worked... for about two seconds before going straight back to treating me like I'm fragile. I was getting so aggravated. I wanted him to _touch_ me.

Back to the present. I smiled up at the next person to come to my table. It was a guy wearing sunglasses and a hat. I could tell there was something about this guy which I recognised. Maybe it was the white skinny jeans, or the straightened-to-perfection, almost black hair sticking out from under the hat. I definitely knew the leather jacket though.

"Could you please sign my CD? I'm a huge fan." Shane. Typical. He couldn't leave me to do one CD signing. I just don't get it. He can't leave me alone, yet when he's with me he never tries anything.

"Sure." I scribbled on the CD he handed to me. "Anything else you want me to sign for you?" I said in a low voice as I handed him his CD and scraped my nail up and down the palm of his hand. He shivered and swallowed (gulped). He looked slightly in pain. Well, if he was going to be so distant or whatever, he deserved me teasing him.

"Well, I have a few ideas. I don't think they would be appropriate to show in public. You want to come back to my place after you're finished here?" He said in the same low voice.

"I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend."

"And I have a girlfriend."

"Well, maybe we could work something out then..."

"So, you're willing to cheat on your boyfriend?"

"No, not on normal circumstances. But you're a special case."

"Why's that?"

"I'll explain it to you later. Right now, you're holding up the queue."

"Oh, alright. You know baby, I would kiss you right now for being so amazing, but I would either have to take off my disguise or there would be instant scandal."

"You're just going to have to wait then. Now, get out."

"I'm going, I'm going." He casually sauntered towards the exit. But before he left, he turned around, lowered his glasses and winked at me. Jesus, he sure knew how to build up the frustration.

A girl aged about fourteen came next. She squealed excitedly. I would normally wince but I was getting used to the screaming and squealing.

"Hey there sweetie, what's your name?"

"Sandy. I just want to say I love your song. It's so relatable, and you and Shane have such chemistry."

"Thank you." I wrote in my messy scrawl _Sandy, stay true to who you are. Love Mitchie Torres_.

"I can't wait for you to release an album. And speaking of Shane, was that him?"

"How could you tell?" Seriously, was his disguise that bad? If it was, how come he didn't have a screaming crowd?

"I could hear you. And I saw the way you looked at each other. It's just like how my parents look at each other and they've been together twenty-three years." I looked down and blushed. "You guys are so cute."

I chuckled. "Is that how the world sees us?"

"Its how I do, but you're also an amazing couple."

"Thanks."

"I think your manager is making gestures for me to move on." I turned around and saw Jessie looking at her watch. "You're my hero. I'm so glad I got to meet you."

"It was my pleasure." She moved off.

The afternoon continued in a boring manner. Don't get me wrong; I love talking to my fans, but I wasn't given much time. So all I could really do was say hi, sign stuff and listen to how much of a fan they were. I really didn't get how I could have fans after hearing only one song of mine. If this was what it was like now, I wonder what it'll be like when I release more stuff.

I got a car (the kind with a driver in front and less pretentious than a limo) to Shane's apartment building. I let myself into his place (yeah, I've got a key) and spotted him on the couch opposite the  
flat screen. He had American football highlights on whilst looking at something intently on the laptop balanced on his knee. He had the day off from all the publicity stuff. The label decided that as it was my song that I should be doing all the important stuff on the day it came out. This was why I was up at the crack of dawn to go on one of those breakfast shows which I couldn't remember the name off. All I know was that as soon as I stepped foot in that apartment that I wanted to go straight to bed.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" He asked when I sat down beside him, resting my head against his shoulder. I noticed that he put the laptop to the side so that I couldn't see it.

"Tiring," I said whilst closing my eyes.

"Well, don't go to sleep just yet, baby, there's something I need to show you." He pulled the laptop back onto his lap and click on iTunes from the bar at the bottom. It was on the iTunes store homepage. "Look who's number one." He told me whilst kissing my temple. I looked.

I was shocked to say the least. I never thought this day would happen. There at the number one spot was This Is Me (Feat. Shane Gray) - Mitchie Torres. My jaw was on the floor.

"We're, we're..." I stuttered. I couldn't speak as I was so surprised.

"Not only that, look at the number one video." I looked. There it was again: This Is Me (Feat. Shane Gray) - Mitchie Torres. "See baby, I told you people would like you." He whispered into my ear.

Suddenly I wasn't so tired anymore. I pulled the laptop off Shane's lap and placed it on the coffee table. I pounced on Shane. I heard him mutter a "whoa" as he feel back on the couch. I eagerly pressed my lips to his, my hands wrapping in his sexy, unruly curls (he had obviously had a shower since the afternoon). He was quick to flip me over. He straddled me whilst placing his hands on my waist, fiddling with the hem of my shirt and massaging my uncovered skin at the same time. I opened my mouth allowing the battle for dominance to begin. Jesus I could taste the coffee he had not long finished drinking.

I moaned into his mouth as I felt his hands making their way up my shirt, caressing my skin. I slowly trailed my hands from his hair to where his t-shirt stopped. I pushed the material up and traced the chiselled lines in his stomach. I thanked God that he worked out.

Feeling more confident, I pushed the t-shirt further up his stomach. This was the point I was sure he'd stop me, but he didn't. He kissed me even harder, so I took this as him telling me to continue. I pushed it up as far as possible without us separating. His mouth quickly detached from mine just so he could fling the garment somewhere in the room. He took the disconnection in his stride, as my shirt was quickly ripped off my body before his swollen lips returned to mine. I pushed him backwards, taking more control of the situation.

I was amazed that something which started out innocent and soft was quickly turning passionate, libidinous, lascivious, rough, arousing and salacious. Shocking that I was able to think of so many adjectives during the situation. I felt a pounding down in my core. It was screaming for him. I realised that that night might be the night that I was to lose my virginity. I was slightly scared. Not of losing it, because my God did I want him. I was scared because I'd heard from basically everyone that your first time hurt. I knew that he would try to stop it from hurting a lot because I knew he never wanted to hurt me, but I was still afraid of the pain. Regardless, I continued to claw at his back while he nipped at my neck, before sucking the same spot. I knew that that would leave a mark. I would have to use some serious cover up for all the interviews the next day.

I trailed my fingers down to the waistband of Shane's jeans, noticing that his underwear was slightly sticking out from the top of them. I dragged my nail down the line of hair which led to a place on his anatomy which, when thought of, excited me even more. I really was finding it hard to not rip all of our clothes off and just have him take me right then, but I knew that all this stuff before was necessary, as not only was it heightening everything, but it was building the tension, so that when it finally happened it would be even better.

I began to unbutton his trademark skinny jeans but I could barely do it because I was shaking so much. I didn't know why; possibly a combination of nerves and arousal. He chuckled against my collar bone (just above my right breast) and moved his hands to help me. The vibrations against my chest only stimulated me more.

As I pulled down the zip I really noticed his arousal. The rather large bulge in his boxers exposed that. I slowly peeled the jeans off his thighs and slid them off his legs.

"Baby, I thought you were tired." I could just hear the smirk. I slowly moved up towards his face, making a brief pause at the region which had me fascinated only moments earlier.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom in that case." I whispered against his lips before biting and sucking at his bottom lip. He moaned, and my god was it the most erotic noise I had heard from him so far. He moved underneath me; grabbing the back of my knees before swinging his legs over and standing up. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I began an assault on his neck whilst he carried me on the familiar route to our - excuse me, his - bedroom.

He flung me down on the bed forcefully. My breathing ragged as I got to look at him properly. Christ, I think he was born just to fucking tease people because they couldn't touch him. I was glad that at the rate we were going that I wouldn't be getting teased by his provocative looks. I noticed that he was staring at me intently, his eyes glazed over. It was then I realised that I was glad I was wearing black jeans, now that would have been embarrassing.

I moved further up the bed - well across as I was lying horizontally across it. He climbed atop me, straddling me yet again. He placed a chaste kiss to my stomach, just beneath my bellybutton. He expertly unbuttoned and unzipped the skin tight jeans. He slowly pulled them down my legs caressing my skin as he went. I was glad I had shaved my legs that morning. The jeans were flung in a random direction. He slowly started to place butterfly kisses as he went up my right leg. The kisses got a lot less innocent as they got closer to my sex. By the time he got to my inner thigh (he had my leg on his shoulder) he was using his tongue, teasing me so much, to the point of desperation. Just as he got to my underwear he left my right leg alone and moved to my left leg, giving it the same treatment. My breathing had no particular rhythm to it anymore; it was just a series of moans, squeals and pants. As he finished on my left leg, he nipped the skin right by my pounding organ. He returned to my upper body, but not before grazing my underwear-covered clit with his teeth. I was writhing under him. This was seriously unfair, as I was in agony whereas he didn't seem affected at all.

"Shane, stop taunting me." I said in obvious discomfort.

"No, I'm really enjoying watching you squirm underneath me." He said whilst looking into my eyes. I quickly realised that his irises were almost black.

He put his attention back to my lips. I soon realised that he had an ulterior motive. His hands trailed to my back, beginning to fiddle with the clasp for my bra. I knew as soon as he had got it undone, as not only did I not feel pressure against my breasts - apart from him being on top of me - I also felt him smirk against my lips, like he had won something. He pushed the straps down my arms and prized the item which I thought had been invented to torture women from my body. I didn't pay attention to what he did with my bra. I was looking right into his eyes. He pulled away from my lips and pushed himself up slightly. Knowing that he was going to look at me, I tried to cover myself. Before I could cross my arms over my chest, Shane clamped my arms against my sides. He disapproved of my lack of self esteem. He looked me up and down. This was the most naked he'd ever seen me. Sure he'd touched my breasts, but he'd never seen them.

"Fuck Mitchie, you're beautiful. What did I do to deserve someone as breathtaking as you?"

"I ask myself the same question about you every day."

He shook his head, dispelling thoughts. "What are we doing?"

I look up at him, confused. "I thought it was pretty obvious." Damn, I knew what was going to happen next, because it had happened many times recently, although it was normally ages before this stage.

"No, I mean, do we really want to go further than this? And that's without the lust talking."

"Well, I know my answer." I hinted.

"Mitchie, stop. I know you're pretending just to please me." But I wasn't. I opened my mouth in protest. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a cold shower." I watched him walk to the bathroom.

See, I told you. Jesus, the night I thought I was going to finally lose my virginity, he had to go and be the perfect fucking boyfriend. I screamed into a pillow. I felt so aggravated, and... untouched. Then something clicked.

**AN: WOOOO. My first lime, and by writing this I'm pretty sure I'm going to be able to write a lemon. The girl, Sandy, got the name from one of my best friends from the internet, she's always there for me and I love her, but she doesn't read this. R&R, I want to know if my lime was good.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I was ready. Holy shit was I ready. He could have me whenever he wanted me, but at the moment it didn't seem like he did. Either that or he was completely oblivious to how I was feeling.

Basically, I had had enough. Last night had been the breaking point. The tension had just built up since the night it almost happened. I kept giving him little hints about how I was feeling, but every time he just didn't pick up on it, he was that fucking blind. Did I have to walk around in my underwear for him to notice me?

This was why I had planned some big elaborate thing to get him to notice my feelings. And, of course, being me, it involved singing.

Basically, I had found that missing song for my album. It was called _Untouched _and was all about how I was feeling. I hadn't recorded it yet, and that was part of the plan. I was going to get him to watch me recording _Untouched_.

We were currently on tour, so I was going to record as soon as we got to New York. Which was tomorrow.

Tour was amazing. Performing live every night for my fans gave me an incredible rush. And God, did I have fans. I thought they would all be there waiting for the boys, and that they would just be like 'who the fuck is she?' But even on that first night, there were people in the audience singing along. My album wasn't out yet, but some of my album was leaked. I was surprised that people were bothered to hack just for my songs. Although there was also videos on YouTube from the tour.

The gossip websites were all going wild about my relationship with Shane, just because they listened to my music and picked up on the lyrics about Shane. The press just seemed to love us at the moment, but I could see things turning sour at any point. Tabloids were extremely fickle.

The Shane obsessed fans were not so great. Some of them loved us together after _This Is Me_ came out. Most didn't though. They all thought they belonged with Shane. Along with that they said some hurtful things about; like saying I was ugly, fat, etc. I tried to ignore it, but there was only so much a person could take. I didn't want to show Shane how weak I was. He would always disagree with the comments, but they still got to me. I was new to the whole fame thing, whereas he was used to it. He knew how to ignore the scathing comments; I didn't.

Caitlyn knew of my plan. When I told her that I was ready to be 'deflowered' (as my mom called it), she wasn't shocked. She said she was surprised that we hadn't done it before now. She wasn't the only one. She helped me with the music for _Untouched_, as it was more of an electronic song than what I normally did.

I was a bubbling ball of excitement and nervous energy. Even Shane, king of obliviousness, noticed that something was going on.

"Baby, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" He asked after I messed up my lyrics during rehearsal. I never messed up my lyrics, so I guess it was that obvious.

"Nothing, just an off day."

"I know that's not just it. Talk to me Mitch."

"Don't worry about it. You'll find out soon enough." I said in a slightly flirty tone. He was definitely finding out soon. I just prayed he was thinking the same thing as me but was just trying to be a perfect boyfriend and not pressuring me.

"What does that mean?"

"Whatever you think it means." I got the band to start up again, a new resolution in my head. I wasn't going to show how it was affecting me. This had to go perfectly.

The show went well that night. I didn't mess up. I couldn't mess up because I wanted Shane to think that there was nothing up with me. It had to be a major surprise.

When I crawled into bed next to Shane that night, I was smiling. It was only one more day till he understood what page I was on. Maybe it was only one more day till we were in this bed doing more than just sleeping.

"Baby, you were so good tonight. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm going to the studio tomorrow. I have a new song that I want to put on the record. I want to hear it."

"I want to hear it too. I'm surprised you haven't sung it to me already."

"That's because I wanted you to wait."

"Ugh, you're going to make me all annoyed now, I want to hear it. You know how impatient I get."

"I know. This is going to be funny. But I'm recording it at like midday or something. I would love for you to spare some time from your gruelling schedule."

"Of course I will. There's nothing that will stop me from sitting in that booth watching you."

"Okay," I slowly kissed him goodnight. "Night my love."

"Night baby."

I woke up in the morning with a massive smile on my face. I know, I sounded like a hormone driven teenager. Well, I was, and it was Shane's fault for not going as far as I wanted.

I was like a zombie up until I was going to the studio. I couldn't let on to what I was doing. It was so hard keeping my emotions in check, especially considering Shane was looking extra hot that day. I could barely keep my hands off him. For instance, when having breakfast on the bus, my hand never left his thigh. Actually, it started at his knee, but ended up very close to his crotch. And it affected him, there was an obvious bulge, he was wearing sweat pants as well. I could see him squirming as my hand crawled closer to the target. He turned to me, shooting me a questioning look.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What are you doing?"

"Having my breakfast, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Trying to give me a hand job."

"What gave you that impression?"

"The way your hand just keeps getting closer to my dick."

"I'll keep in mind not to touch my boyfriend." I pulled my hand away and placed it in my lap.

"There's no need to do that." He grabbed my hand and put it back on his leg. "I was just wondering why you were doing it at the breakfast table."

"I'm just kind of feeling..." I leaned into his ear before finishing what I was saying in a whisper. "Horny today." Shane shivered before he wriggled in his seat. Someone was uncomfortable. But I was going to make this work to my advantage. Make him want me and then when he realises what my song's about he really won't be able to keep his hands off me.

I pulled away, placed my plate in the sink and walked to the back where the bunks were, swinging my hips as I went. I closed the door, but left it open slightly, just so Shane could see me changing. Now, I bet you're wondering where the other three were. They were in the little living room thing which was in the same room as the kitchen, but not close enough so that they could have heard my conversation with Shane.

I opened the door to find Shane there about to reach for the handle.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing?" He said with a guilty look. Oh I'd caught him. He'd obviously found watching me change too much for him and he just had to do something. Not going to happen yet pop star, you starved me long enough. Have a taste of your own medicine.

"Right..." I said dragging out the 'I'. He knew I didn't believe him anyway, especially when he looked so guilty. I never noticed it before, but when Shane's guilty, he looks like a sad puppy. It's really cute.

"Um yeah, so when are you going to the studio?"

"About one I think. Are you free then?"

"I think I could make some room for you." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes before walking off to sit with Cait, Nate and Jason. I think it's safe to say that I had Shane wrapped around my little finger. Men. They're so ruled by their hormones.

I slid into the booth and pulled the head phones on my head. I waited on the producer to put the back track on. As he turned it on, I looked Shane straight in the eyes. He was going to see what he was doing to me; he had to see what he was doing to me.

"Okay Mitchie, here we go." The producer said before I heard the quick violins signalling the introduction of _Untouched_. I could actually feel my heart beating so quickly. I was finally going to get Shane to realise that I was ready to make love to him. As the electro bit came in Shane started to bob his head up and down. Good sign. Soon the introduction ended and I had to sing.

_I go ooo ooo you go ahh ahh  
La la la la, la la la la  
I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want, don't stop.  
Gimme, gimme, gimme whatcha got got  
Cuz I can't wait wait wait any m-more more more.  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cuz right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a what they say or what they think, think.  
Cuz you're the only one who's on my mind.  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time forever  
Never wanna hear you say goodbye_

_(bye bye bye)_

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Goin' crazy from the moment I met you.

Untouched un  
And I need you so much  
See you, breathe you  
I want to be you  
Ah la la la, ah la la la

You can take take t-take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me, give me, give me all of you you  
Don't be scared, of seeing trohugh the loneliness.  
I want it more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right  
Cuz in the end it's only you and me  
And no one else is going to be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be  
So even if the world falls down today  
You still got me to hold you up up  
And I would never let you down down

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Goin' crazy from the moment I met you.

Untouched un  
Untouched  
Untouched un

_Untouched_

_Untouched un  
Ah la la la Ah la la la  
Untouched un  
Ah la la la Ah la la la_

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Goin' crazy from the moment I met you.  


_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Goin' crazy from the moment I met you._

Untouched un  
Untouched  
Untouched un

I looked at Shane as I'd ended up closing my eyes. He was smiling at me. He didn't have the shocked look I thought he would. He didn't look like he wanted to have his wicked way with me. He just looked normal. Fuck it, he didn't realise what the song meant. I would have to do it again.

"Mitchie that was really good, I don't think we need to run it again." The producer told me.

"Um, I want to run it again. I want to hit the climax stronger."

"Alright," and he started it again.

I put my all into it, so much that my voice almost cracked on the high notes because I was putting so much into it. But Shane still didn't get it. What the fuck? One more time, this time I would close my eyes, I would just look right at Shane. He was still grinning at me. Stupid idiot. How couldn't he see what I meant with these lyrics?

He finally got it. But only when my voice actually did crack on the climax. I couldn't sing anymore after that. But he finally got it.

"Okay Mitchie, I think we'll go with the second take. That shows your emotion in the fullest." I wasn't paying any attention to the producer though. I was looking right at Shane who was looking at me in the most confusing way, but I understood it completely. It was a mixture of shock, realisation and lust. He was opening and closing his mouth, like a fish. My plan had worked so far, I just hoped he got the whole point and didn't continue treating me like I was fragile.

"Are you serious?" He mouthed at me. I smirked as a reply. I turned to listen to what the producer was saying.

"So, Mitchie, you can go, all I need to do is tighten up the track and edit it a little bit."

"Okay, thank you." I pulled the headphones off my head and walked out of the booth. Shane walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as I left the studio.

"So, you really meant what you said in that song?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes. I'm ready Shane; I've been ready since November."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said with a blush.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you'd catch on. I wasn't the one stopping us when things were going further than normal when we were making out. Seriously, you're so oblivious. I was ready that time we almost did it. You've been torturing me for months."

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't realise. You know that if I did realise we would have been doing it for months now. You know how much I want you. I was just scared that you were only going further because I was pressuring you. I never want you to do anything because you feel like I'm pressuring you." He turned me around and pulled me into a hug.

"I know. But I'm ready, and it wasn't because you were pressuring me. You've been doing the opposite of pressuring me to be honest."

"I just wanted your first time to be special."

"It will be, as long as it's with you."

"Aw Mitch, you're a sap."

"Way to ruin the moment, pop star."

"Shut up." He said before kissing my neck. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"Love you too." I said with a smile on my face. He kissed my neck again before mumbling "later" into my skin. My heart thundered with anticipation. Laterlaterlater! As you can tell, I was excited.

But when he said later, did he mean later on in the week, or later that day? I would just have to wait to find out.

I did find out, he meant later that day. To be specific: after the show. I walked into my changing room after watching Connect 3 perform, and there Shane was, leaning against the vanity table. I don't even know how he got there so quickly, but at that moment, I didn't care.

He walked towards me, with almost black eyes. All I could think was 'wow'. Shane was just so... I couldn't even think of the right words to describe him. He was like a God. A sex God. Well, I assumed he was, I didn't know quite yet, but I was going to find out.

He held my face between his hands and looked me in the eyes. His hands slid back and they smoothed back my hair.

"I love you." He said quietly before leaning down to press his lips to mine. The kiss started out slow and sweet before it turned hard, fast and passionate. He moved his hands to wrap around my waist and push up under my shirt.

"Can we take this to the bus?" I asked against his lips. He smirked at me before pulling away and clutching my hand. We ran all the way to the bus. Even though we had both performed a set in front of thousands of people, one of us having performed for two hours, we were both filled with energy again. After all, we were both just horny teenagers.

**AN: So, yeah, don't shoot me. I'm sorry I didn't update in 6 months, life got in the way, as well as other fics. I just couldn't find the motivation to write this. The idea for this chapter I've had in my head since the beginning. Happy New Year! I think this is probably the penultimate chapter. Once again sorry. The song is Untouched by The Veronicas. R&R**


End file.
